


MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook - Saison 1

by Isa_Faradien



Series: MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Facebook, Hinny, Multi, UA, Univers alternatif, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 33,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les sorciers se mettent aux réseaux sociaux, ça donne quoi ? Harry Potter aime ça.<br/>Il y aura d'abord deux, puis trois, puis quatre personnages inventés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah Moore a rejoint MagicBook

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens enfin squatter ce site avec mon plus grand chef-d'oeuvre... ou ma fanfiction la plus travaillée... MagicBook !  
> Certes, ça m'a demandé pas mal de boulot, et il existe une trame scénaristique (parce que c'est toujours mieux comme ça), mais la moitié du temps c'est juste une succession de délires :p
> 
> MagicBook a rencontré beaucoup de succès sur le site Fanfiction.net, j'attends maintenant de voir quel accueil lui réserve AO3. ;)  
> Je m'apprête à vous publier tout d'abord les 60 chapitres qui composent la première saison, puis les hors-séries à part, puis encore à part la saison 2 en cours d'écriture.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages que j'aurais inventé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire :D  
> Bonne lecture ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

**Sarah Moore** a rejoint MagicBook.

 **Hermione Granger** , **Harmony Winston** , **Harry Potter** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Serpentard ».

 **Drago Malefoy, Harmony Winston, Severus Rogue** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** est devenue amie avec **Harmony Winston** et **Sarah Moore**.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je vois enfin un rapprochement entre les différentes maisons, c'est merveilleux. :)

 **Ron Weasley**  : Le trio des intellos vient de naître.

 **Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Severus Rogue** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a modifié sa photo de profil.

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Comment il est trop sexy... *-*

 **Sarah Moore**  : Hum... Arrête de te prendre pour un mannequin, Malefoy. Sérieux, tu ressembles à rien.

 **Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Harry Potter** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Star Wars ».

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Bientôt, ils vont créer un club de fans de Star Wars à Poudlard...

 **Harry Potter**  : Non, Ron, je suis ton père !

 **Sarah Moore**  : … T'es désespérant, Potter.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, miss Moore. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir aussi vulgairement parodié LA réplique culte, Potter.

 **Harry Potter**  : C'est pas juste, monsieur...

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous protestez ? 10 autres points en moins pour votre maison.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Euh, t'as déraillé, Harry ! Je suis pas ton fils !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Retourne te coucher, Weasley.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : Les exams blancs de la fin du trimestre approchent. Bonnes révisions ! ;)

 **Hermione Granger** et Sarah Moore aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Oh non, pas les exams...

 

 

 **Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Harmony Winston** et **13 autres personnes** aiment « Les cours de potions ».

 **Ron Weasley**  : Vous êtes malades...

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Non, on adore juste regarder le prof retirer des points aux Gryffondors.

 **Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et moi qui pensait que vous aimiez juste la matière, je suis déçu...

 **Sarah Moore**  : Malefoy, prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Toi, avec tes fantasmes sur le prof, t'es juste une minorité. Et même, une minorité solitaire.

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et en plus il est fier de ce qu'il a écrit... Tu débloques, mon pauvre.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je crois que je vais éviter de comprendre.

 **Ron Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.


	2. Longues conversations

**Drago Malefoy**  aime « Écrire etc. à une réponse d'examen parce qu'on ne se souvient plus des autres exemples. LIKE A BOSS. »

 **Harmony Winston, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : D'où l'utilité d'apprendre ses cours pour éviter ces trous de mémoire.

 **Harry Potter**  : Ouais, mais comme ça, les profs voient pas qu'on a oublié des bouts de leurs cours...

 **Ron Weasley** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Toujours aussi idiot, Potter. Maintenant que vous l'avez dit, les profs, comme vous dites, vont être tous au courant de cette... méthode, apparemment assez répandue chez les élèves.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Oups...

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : En suis à la page 224 du livre _Star Wars : Allégeance_ de Timothy Zahn. Je l'ai commencé ce matin. O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous avez l'intention de dévorer chaque livre Star Wars qui vous tombe entre les mains, miss Moore ? ;)

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est une possibilité, professeur. XD

 **Severus Rogue**  : Dans ce cas, je veux la critique de chaque livre de la saga que vous avez lu. Demain, à 20h maximum, dans mon bureau. =)

 **Sarah Moore**  : Okaich ! * se met à bosser *

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : ♪ _Hold me now... 'Till the fear is leaving... I am barely breathing..._ ♪

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : ♪ _Crying out... These tired wings are falling... I need you to catch me..._ ♪

 **Ron Weasley**  : C'est quoi ce délire partagé, les filles ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : La chanson _Hold Me Now_ du groupe Red, mon cher Weasley. ;)

 **Hermione Granger**  : ♪ _As I burn... As I break... I can't take it anymore_ ♪

 **Harry Potter**  : Vous avez aussi contaminé Hermione ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Endiguons cette épidémie avant qu'elle ne se propage jusqu'aux professeurs de Poudlard !

 **Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley** et **Filius Flitwick** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Trop tard, Severus ! ♪ _Hope is slipping through my hands... Gravity is taking hold... I said I'm not afraid... That I'm brave enough_ ♪

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous voulez que je vous chante un autre couplet, Severus ? =)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Euh... Non merci, Albus.

 **Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Lavande Brown** aime « Le moment où vous devez sortir de votre lit le matin... est toujours le moment où votre lit n'a jamais paru aussi confortable. »

 **Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas** et **70 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : True story.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime « True story. »

 **Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Barney-chou ! ♥_♥

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : Aime si toi aussi tu veux tuer un de tes profs !

 **Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown** et **120 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Je pense qu'on a du souci à se faire... O_o'

 **Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Quand on demande l'heure, il y a toujours un con qui dit : C'est l'heure d'aller te racheter une montre. '…'

 **Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Ron Weasley** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : True story. ;)

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : « Allo Harry ! / Oui ? / Tu ne connais pas Sarah ? / Sarah comment ? / Sarah croche ! / Pauvre imbécile... »

 **Ron Weasley** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Comptez le nombre de mots de votre statut, et vous trouverez le nombre de vos points de QI...

 **Harmony Winston, Drago Malefoy** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : '…'

 **Harry Potter**  : Hum, à ce que je vois, en général il y a toujours les mêmes fayots qui _likent_ vos messages, professeur Rogue.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Potter, premièrement : je suis pas une fayotte. Deuxièmement : Malefoy est bien un fayot, lui, par contre. Troisièmement : si Sarah like tous les messages du professeur Rogue, c'est parce qu'elle... a une autre raison, une raison bien à elle. =)

 **Sarah Moore**  : L'espace d'une seconde, soit le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour passer de l'autre côté de tes points de suspension, j'ai bien cru que j'allais t'étrangler, Harmony.

 **Harry Potter**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Soit pas choqué, Potter. On est tout le temps comme ça entre nous, mais c'est l'amitié folle entre nous. Pas vrai, Sarah ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bah ouais. =)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je me félicite donc de ne pas être votre ami, miss Moore. O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je ne suis pas comme ça avec des personnes que je considère... comme étant un niveau au-dessus d'ami. 8D

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je préfère ne pas comprendre. O_o'

 

 

 **Lavande Brown**  : Cherche neurone, même d'occasion, pour l'offrir à certaines personnes de ma connaissance.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Tu sais quoi, Lavande ? Quand t'auras trouvé ton neurone, ne réfléchis même pas à qui tu vas l'offrir, garde-le pour toi. Avoir, de serait-ce qu'un neurone, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?

 **Lavande Brown**  : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ? '…'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Elle a rien dit, retourne te coucher, Brown. Ça, Hermione, je dis chapeau. Ou l'art de se foutre de quelqu'un toute en subtilité. +1 !

 **Harmony Winston**  : +1 aussi ! XD

 **Severus Rogue**  : J'avoue que vous me surprenez, miss Granger. Je donne 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre répartie subtile.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Sans déconner, professeur ?

 **Harry Potter** : Euh... Qui a détraqué le cerveau du professeur Rogue ? Que le coupable se dénonce !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Si on ne peut même pas donner des points à Gryffondor sans que quelqu'un pense qu'on débloque... Pfff.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Si tu m'chatouilles, je ne suis aucunement responsable des blessures qui pourrait en suivre. »

 **Harmony Winston**  : Le meilleur conseil que tu pouvais donner à tes possibles prétendants. XD

 **Harry Potter**  : Attends, je crois que Severus Rogue n'a pas vu ton message. lol

 **Severus Rogue**  : Potter, vous pouvez m'expliquer en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser ?

 **Harry Potter**  : Oh, en rien, désolé professeur, je me suis trompé de personne en tapant mon message. Je voulais dire Neville Londubat ! ^^

 **Harmony Winston**  : Potter, je vois pas trop comment tu as pu te tromper en lisant ton message, mais bon... (traduction : ton excuse, elle vaut rien, désolée de te le dire).

 **Neville Londubat**  : Je préfère ne pas faire le lien entre ce qu'a aimé Sarah, et ce que tu as dit, Harry. O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Potter, t'as fini de massacrer mon mur en disant n'importe quoi ?

 **Harry Potter** : Mais c'est un véritable plaisir de le faire, Moore. Surtout quand tu postes des statuts comme ceux-là.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Potter, à ta place, j'éviterais d'insister, c'est pas cool d'avoir Sarah comme ennemie. Mais après, tu fais comme tu veux ! ;)

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** aime : « Que penses-tu faire aujourd'hui ? / Rien. / C'est déjà ce que tu as fait hier ! / Oui, mais j'ai pas fini. »

 **Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : En classe, quand le professeur décide de poser une question, tu dois absolument éviter tout contact visuel...

 **Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Merci du conseil ! XD

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Yoda : Hulk, je suis ton père. »

 **Harmony Winston** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : Il y a trois êtres qui n'ont pas froid durant l'hiver : les ours polaires, les pingouins, et les poufs en mini-short et débardeur avec un décolleté plongeant qui se promènent dans la rue alors qu'il fait -7°C.

 **Harmony Winston**  : True story. ;)

 **Harry Potter**  : +1

 **Ron Weasley**  : +1

 **Cho Chang**  : +1

 **Ginny Weasley**  : +1

 **Sarah Moore**  : +1

 **Severus Rogue**  : +1 également.

 **Neville Londubat**  : +10 000 !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je ne savais pas que vous saviez écrire des nombres avec autant de zéros, Londubat... A moins que ce ne soit simplement votre doigt qui ait dérapé sur la touche en question.

 **Neville Londubat**  : '…'

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « La brosse à dents : Parfois je pense que j'ai le travail le plus merdique de toute la planète... ; Le papier toilette : Ouais, c'est ça... »

 **Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Aux hommes qui pensent que la place des femmes est à la cuisine, pensez bien que c'est l'endroit où sont rangés les couteaux...

 **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harmony Winston** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Pas faux, miss Moore. 20 points pour Serpentard grâce à cette réflexion.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.


	3. Gymnastique cérébrale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Neville Londubat** aime « Le professeur demande à l'élève : A quels temps sont conjugués les verbes de la phrase : Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants, mais ils en eurent six. ? / L'élève répond : C'est du préservatif imparfait ! »

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Vraiment excellent. lol

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pour tous ceux qui ont un caractère de merde, mais qui ont un cœur énorme ! ♥

 **Harmony Winston, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Facebook : Le seul endroit où tu parles à un mur sans être ridicule. »

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « GPS : Seule femme que les hommes écoutent pour trouver leur chemin. »

 **Harry Potter** aime « Autobus : Véhicule qui roule deux fois plus vite quand on court après que quand on est assis dedans. »

 **Ron Weasley** aime « Taser : Instrument utilisé afin de mieux faire passer le courant entre la police et la jeunesse. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Porte-clefs : Invention très pratique qui permet de perdre toutes ses clés d'un seul coup au lieu de les perdre une par une. »

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « Cravate : Accessoire servant à indiquer la direction du cerveau de l'homme. »

 **Parvati Patil** aime « Carla Bruni : Blanche-Neige moderne ayant eu une préférence pour un des sept nains : Grincheux. »

 **Fred Weasley** aime « Voiture : Invention très ingénieuse, permettant d'avoir 110 chevaux dans le moteur et un âne au volant. »

 **George Weasley** aime « Parents : Deux personnes qui t'apprennent à marcher et à parler, pour ensuite te dire de t'asseoir et de fermer ta gueule. »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Orteil : Appendice servant à détecter les coins de porte. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « État : Système mafieux le mieux organisé de tous les temps. »

 **Severus Rogue**  : Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Le Petit Robert (2012) nouveau est arrivé !

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Égalité des sexes : Nouveau concept créé par les hommes pour ne plus avoir à payer le restaurant. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Parvati Patil**  : On a tous des amis magiciens, ils disparaissent quand on a besoin d'eux et apparaissent quand ils ont besoin de nous.

 **Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Un peu de gymnastique pour le cerveau ? ;) « C3 M355493 357 B13N D1FF1C1L3 4 L1R3, M415 V07R3 C3RV34U 5'4D4P73 R4P1D3M3N7. 4U C0MM3NC3M3N7 C'357 D1FF1C1L3, M415 M41N73N4N7 V0U5 Y P4RV3N3Z 54N5 D1FF1CUL73. C3L4 PR0UV3 4 QU3L P01N7 V0TR3 C3RV34U L17 4UT0M4T1QU3M3N7 54N5 3FF0R7 D3 V0TR3 P4R7. 50Y3Z F13R, C3R741N35 P3R50NN35 3N 50N7 1NC4P4BL35. P4R7493Z 51 V0U5 4V3Z R3U551 4 L1R3 C3 73X73. »

 **Severus Rogue**  : Intelligent.

 **Harmony Winston, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et **40 autres personnes** aiment le statut de **Sarah Moore** et l'ont partagé.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : Être con, c'est un don. Faire le con, c'est un art !

 **Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter** et **65 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Le mec idéal, c'est comme le Père Noël. Tout le monde en parle, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu.

 **Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil** et **22 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Faire pipi debout, c'est facile. Ce que j'aimerais voir, c'est un homme enlever son soutien-gorge sans enlever sa chemise, saigner pendant 5 jours sans mourir, porter un bébé pendant 9 mois et accoucher, tenir en équilibre sur des talons et passer toute une fête sans les enlever ou se plaindre qu'il a mal aux pieds, le voir mettre une robe moulante, s'épiler les sourcils, se vernir les ongles sans déborder... Et en plus avoir du temps pour ranger la maison et préparer les enfants tout en s'occupant de son rôle. Ne sous-estime jamais le sexe féminin, car une chose est sûre, le sexe faible ce n'est pas nous. Toutes les féministes, aimez et partagez !

 **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **96 autres personnes** aiment ça et l'ont partagé.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je reste sans voix devant un tel message et son succès inimaginable. 30 points pour Serpentard, miss Moore. ;)

 **Sarah Moore**  : Merci, professeur ! =)

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : La seule fin heureuse que je connaisse... c'est la fin de la semaine.

 **Neville Londubat, Colin Crivey, Dean Thomas** et **37 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : Alerte santé ! A tous ceux qui prennent grand soin de leur santé, une étude européenne a mis en évidence que : Vodka Glaçons = attaque le cœur ! / Rhum Glaçons = attaque le foie ! / Pastis Glaçons = attaque le cerveau ! / Whisky Glaçons = attaque les reins ! Il semble que ces saloperies de glaçons soient mauvais pour tout !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Aimez si vous avez compris le truc qui cloche dans le message d'Harmony. ;)

 **Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Les OGM vont tous nous tuer ! / Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a insulté leur prophète ? »

 **Tous les professeurs, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : « Mec : Je te donne mon numéro de portable... / Fille : Oh tu sais, le mien me suffit largement ! / RATO, à qui le tour ? »

 **Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ou l'art de mettre un joli rateau à quelqu'un. XD

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Il y a près de 7 MILLIARDS D'HABITANTS sur Terre... et tu comptes laisser 1 SEULE PERSONNE gâcher ta journée ?

 **Harry Potter**  : Bien dit, ma chérie. ^^

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : En train de dévorer (métaphoriquement, bien sûr) _Star Wars : Dark Plagueis_ de James Luceno. *-*

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ce livre est un pur chef-d'oeuvre ! ♥

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Ce livre est une tuerie.

 **Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Severus, je ne vous avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. O_o'

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je me fais chier. Horriblement.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Trouve-toi un ami, au lieu de poster des statuts inutiles. * sort avant de se faire taper *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je l'avoue, Weasley, mon statut ne sert à rien. Genre, à rien du tout, même.

 **Severus Rogue**  : J'admets que votre statut est absolument inutile.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Merci de votre franchise, professeur Rogue. ;)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Mais de rien, miss Moore. =)

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : « Tout le monde ment. »

 **Mineva McGonagall**  : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous diriez un jour une chose pareille, miss Granger.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Dr. HOUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEEE !!!!! //HYSTÉRIQUE//

 **Severus Rogue**  : … Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Oh, ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Elle a juste reconnu la réplique. Et elle est du Dr. House. Donc Sarah passe en mode fan totalement hystérique. lol

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ah, d'accord. '…'

 **Sarah Moore**  : « Everybody lies »... ♥♥♥♥

 **Harmony Winston**  : Sarah, calme-toi, tu vas faire peur à tout le monde.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oui, maman. XD


	4. Overdose de fraises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Harry Potter** aime « On a tous déjà cherché quelque chose qui était dans notre main. »

 **Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil** et **39 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « Tu es venu la nuit. Tu t'es collé à mon corps. Tu m'as sucé. Tu as eu du plaisir. Tu es parti en me laissant souffrir. Putain de moustique ! »

 **Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Pas mal, la chute !

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : J'avoue. XD

 **Fred Weasley**  : J'admets m'être demandé ce qui se passait quand j'ai lu la troisième phrase. Bien trouvé !

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : Les profs qui te mettent des questions bonus quasiment impossibles aux contrôles... MOURREZ asphyxiés dans la poussière de craie !

 **Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Luna Lovegood**  : Drôle de façon de mourir. Plus que celle de mourir à cause d'une overdose de fraises.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mourir d'une OVERDOSE DE FRAISES ? O_o' Où tu vas chercher des trucs comme ça, toi ?

 **Luna Lovegood**  : C'est mon père qui m'a dit qu'il a connu quelqu'un à qui c'est arrivé.

 **Harmony Winston**  : …

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu résumes très bien ma pensée, Harmony.

 **Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : _Listen to the wind blow / There comes the night / Running in the shadows / Damn your love, damn your lies_

 **Harmony Winston** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : _The Chain_ :love:

 **Hermione Granger**  : Three Days Grace :love:

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ne pouvez-vous pas écouter des chansons aux paroles plus joyeuses, miss Moore ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, professeur, c'est pas dans ma programmation.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Se réveiller, c'est une chose. Sortir de son lit en est une autre.

_ Tout Poudlard aime ça . _

**Drago Malefoy**  : Je ne pensais pas que ce statut aurait autant de succès. ;)

 **Harmony Winston**  : La vérité a du succès, pas ton statut.

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger** et **90 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : …

 

 

 **Lavande Brown**  : Pas d'écouteurs = tu peux me parler / Un écouteur = je t'écoute si c'est intéressant / Les deux écouteurs = casse-toi, merci

 **Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Music is my life. ;)

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : Les céréales Lion c'est de l'arnaque. J'ai essayé de rugir mais mon chat s'est foutu de ma gueule.

 **Neville Londubat, George Weasley** et **13 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : C'est que t'es pas un vrai Gryffondor. =P

 **Harry Potter**  : Tu rugis pas, Ron, tu RONFLES.

 **Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown, Harmony Winston** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : …

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Je déteste quand les nouveaux parents demandent à qui le bébé ressemble. Il est né y a 15 minutes, il ressemble juste à une pomme de terre ! »

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** aime « Les meufs qui prennent leur douche toutes nues c'est des putes. »

 **Fred Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini** et **150 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : J'en suis tombée de ma chaise tellement j'étais morte de rire. XD

 **Harmony Winston, Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je croyais que certains élèves avaient touché le fond question phrases idiotes, mais celui-là... Il n'y a aucun mot pour le décrire.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Moi non plus, j'ai rien trouvé, pourtant, j'ai épluché tous les dictionnaires que j'avais sous la main. O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : Je te dis A, tu comprends B, tu vas raconter C, ils comprennent D, et viennent me dire E... Voilà comment commence une embrouille.

 **Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick** et **180 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : True story. ;)

 **Severus Rogue**  : A ce que je vois, vous utilisez toujours autant cette réplique, miss Moore.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Nan mais, elle est juste culte, quoi ! Barney :love:

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Le moment gênant : Quand tu racontes une histoire et tu te rends compte que personne de t'écoute. Alors t'arrêtes tranquillement de parler, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Rien du tout... Rien.

 **Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Milicent Bulstrode** et **200 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je suis heureux à chaque fois que je constate que des Serpentards aiment et commentent calmement des statuts de Gryffondors. Y aurait-il une réconciliation entre les maisons ?

_Personne n'aime ça._

**Sarah Moore**  : En fait, professeur, le seul endroit où tous les élèves s'entendent bien, c'est sur MagicBook. En dehors, la vie est comme avant.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : … Snif.

 

 

 **Padma Patil**  : Règle des maths : si ça semble facile, c'est que c'est incorrect.

 **Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **400 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Donc, si l'on suit cette logique, 2 + 2 n'est pas égal à 4 ?

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Fred Weasley** aime « Le moment bizarre où ton frère ou ta sœur agit gentiment avec toi... :perplexe: »

 **Colin Crivey**  : Pas faux.

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley** et **271 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu as consommé de la drogue... / Tu parles à tes doigts et c'est moi qui me drogue ? »

 **Sarah Moore, Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter**  : Sur MagicBook en cours de potions ! ;)

 **Ron Weasley** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Rajoutez le foie de rat à votre potion, au lieu de penser que je ne vous ai pas remarqué.

 **Harry Potter**  : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : On s'est tous déjà réveillés le matin puis on s'est dit : J'ai tellement hâte d'aller me coucher ce soir !!!

_Tout Poudlard aime ça._

**Drago Malefoy**  : Apparemment, la vérité a toujours autant de succès.

 **Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	5. Adoptez un chat Jedi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Hermione Granger**  : Mentir, c'est comme jeter la vérité en l'air. Inévitablement, elle te retombera dessus.

 **500 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Bien dit, miss Granger. 50 points pour Gryffondor.

_Tous les Gryffondors aiment ça._

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : Perso, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un glisser à cause d'une peau de banane. /POKER-FACE/

 **Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Alors, on nous ment dans Mario Kart ? O_o'

 **Ron Weasley** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : On a tous déjà ri tellement fort qu'on a failli mourir...

 **Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley** et **486 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est bien vrai ça... Tu te souviens du jour où t'avais dessiné un Yoda en bikini en train de faire bronzette sur une plage d'Hawaii ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ouais, j'avoue que là, je sais pas ce que j'avais fumé.

 **Sarah Moore**  : N'empêche que tu nous a tous tués. lol

 **Harmony Winston**  : L'avantage d'être folle. :) Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as raconté ton rêve bizarre ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu peux préciser quel rêve, stp ? Je fais tellement de rêves étranges...

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tu sais, celui où tu dansais la macarena en bikini lors d'un concert d'Evanescence en Sibérie, et où un pingouin en string te poursuivait en dansant le Gangnam Style !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah oui, celui-là ! XD J'ai bien cru que tu allais tomber du haut des escaliers tellement tu riais.

 **Harry Potter**  : Drôle de rêve. O_o'

 **Fred Weasley**  : C'est même pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar ! O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Venant de vous, miss Moore, cela ne m'étonne même pas.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Le moment où t'es en classe... Tu penses à un truc... Puis tu commences à rigoler tout seul. Puis les autres te regardent comme si t'avais un problème dans ta tête. »

 **Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini** et **69 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Comme avec Harry Potter et Neville Londubat en cours d'histoire de la magie...

 **Harry Potter**  : Avec Binns qui nous regarde bizarrement...

 **Neville Londubat**  : On aurait dit qu'il découvrait qu'il y avait des élèves dans sa classe... XD

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Les livres sont une drogue sans danger d'overdose. Je suis une heureuse victime des livres ! o/

 **Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Longue vie aux livres !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harmony. ;)

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : Chaque année, je réalise à quel point j'étais con l'année précédente.

 **Fred Weasley, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil** et **18 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : En ce qui vous concerne Weasley, vous devenez de plus en plus con au fur et à mesure que les années passent.

 **Sarah Moore** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : +1, professeur !

 **Sarah Moore**  : +1 aussi.

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** a partagé une vidéo : « Les chats Jedi »

 **Seamus Finnigan, Sarah Moore, Neville Londubat** et **64 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : « Les chats Jedi, vous croyez que c'est une légende urbaine ? Ils s'entraînent sans relâche pour maîtriser le style et la classe ultime. Ils ont le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits. » J'adore cette vidéo ! Je veux un chat Jedi, moi aussi !

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Allez viens, Sarah ! Allons adopter un chat Jedi ! :p

 

 

 **Colin Crivey** aime « Le moment où le prof te pose une question en classe, et pensait que tu n'écoutais pas... mais tu réponds correctement à sa question ! Alors, t'es comme : Maintenant, quoi ? Bitch. »

 **Fred Weasley, George Weasley** et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : Tu vois la fille que tu viens de traiter de grosse ? Elle a fait une surdose de pilules amaigrissantes. Tu vois la fille que tu viens de traiter de laide ? Elle passe des heures à se mettre du maquillage devant le miroir en espérant que les gens l'aiment. Tu vois le garçon que tu viens de faire tomber ? Il est maltraité à la maison. Tu vois l'homme avec les cicatrices ? Il a combattu pour son pays. Tu vois le gars dont tu viens de te moquer parce qu'il pleure ? Sa mère est en train de mourir. Tu vois la femme que tu viens d'insulter ? Elle a fait une dépression et s'est suicidée. Aime ce message et partage-le sur ton mur si tu es contre l'intimidation, la méchanceté gratuite et le mépris.

 **Sarah Moore, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue** et **689 autres personnes** aiment ça et l'ont partagé.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Luttons contre ce fléau.

 **Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue** et **532 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « ABRACADABRA ! / Kesta twa / Ah non, tu sais toujours pas écrire. »

 **Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger** et **74 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	6. VDM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Ginny Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai soulevé mon canapé pour attraper le jouet souris de mon chat. Alors que je m’apprêtais à la prendre par le bout de la queue afin de la lui lancer, elle m'est soudainement apparue bien réaliste pour un jouet. Ah oui, effectivement, c'était une vraie... Pour ma presque attaque cardiaque, VDM. »

 **Molly Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavande Brown** et **53 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Parvati Patil**  : Beuuurk ! Carrément dégoûtant !

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, toute ma classe s'est écroulée de rire lorsque le prof m'a demandé si j'avais fumé quelque chose en raison de mes yeux rouges et je lui ai répondu que c'était en fait une réaction allergique au saucisson. Je suis maintenant le fumeur de saucisson. VDM. »

 **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen** et **81 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Le pauvre... Un surnom aussi merdique, ça doit pas être cool. :p

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Pas envie de retourner en cours demain... * va s'enterrer au fond de son lit et décide de ne plus en sortir jusqu'aux vacances *

 **Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Padma Patil** et **522 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : * essaie de se glisser entre deux pages de son livre pour passer inaperçue pour n'en sortir qu'au début des vacances d'été *

 **Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je pense pas que tu vas y arriver, mais si c'est le cas, dis-le moi, que je fasse pareil. lol

 **Severus Rogue**  : Tant mieux, cela me fera des vacances, miss Moore. ;)

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : … C'était pas drôle, professeur.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui tu es... Mais si tu m'envoies une autre invitation de jeu sur MagicBook, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais.

 **Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter** et **68 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Parodie de Liam Neeson dans Taken.: love:

 **Sarah Moore** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime « François Hollande : J'aimerais inventer une arme anti-cons... Qu'en penses-tu ? / Nicolas Sarkozy : Fais gaffe quand même qu'elle te saute pas à la gueule... »

 **Sarah Moore, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : lol

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je présente mon nouveau copain à mes parents. A la fin du repas, ma mère, qui s'occupe du recrutement à son travail, dit : Vous avez l'air gentil, mais vous n'avez pas le profil. Nous ne retiendrons malheureusement pas votre candidature. VDM. »

 **Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall** et **94 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Déformation professionnelle. ;)

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « Mieux vaut du cheval dans les lasagnes, que des ânes au gouvernement. »

 **Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Septima Vector** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Hélas, c'est déjà le cas...

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Lavande Brown**  : Quand une fille enfile son slim : jambe droite, jambe gauche, saute, saute, twerk, saute encore, remonte la braguette, respire.

 **Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson** et **42 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lavande.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Il faut souffrir pour être belle. :p

 

 

 **Harry Potter**  : Je déteste quand je suis en colère contre quelqu'un et qu'il arrive à me faire rire.

 **Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Colin Crivey** et **76 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : C'est vrai que c'est vraiment agaçant...

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est fou à quel point certaines personnes peuvent dire de la merde dans votre dos non-stop... quand le seul truc qu'elles connaissent de vous, c'est votre nom.

 **Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Drago Malefoy** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue**  : Apparemment, TOUT arrive pour une raison... Donc, si je te mets un coup de poing dans la gueule, ben dis-toi qu'il y avait une raison.

 **Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous savez, Severus, vous ne montrez pas vraiment le bon exemple avec ce statut...

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime « Les jeux vidéos ne rendent pas violent... Mais les bugs oui ! »

_Tous les accros aux jeux vidéos aiment ça._

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  : « Allo ? Oui ? / Allo Derp je t'ai réveillé ? / Oui. / Ah merde, bon je te rappelle plus tard, désolé. / Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, tu peux me parler, abruti ! »

_Tout Poudlard aime ça._

**Harmony Winston**  : Sarah Moore a à peu près le même type de réaction quand on la réveille à 6 heures du matin. :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est pas vrai d'abord !

 **Harmony Winston**  : T'as pas tout à fait tort : en plus de ça, tu me balances un flot d'insultes continu à la tronche.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : '…'

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : Conversation par SMS : « Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? / Désolé, j'ai fait tomber mon portable et je le trouve plus. J'te réponds dès que je le trouve. / Ok. C'est bon ? / Non. / Ok, dis-moi quand c'est bon. » Aime si tu as trouvé ce qui cloche.

 **Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Drago Malefoy** et **97 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Les gens peuvent être cons, parfois... XD

 **Severus Rogue** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Padma Patil** aime « Les hommes pensent que le rêve de toutes les femmes est de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie. ERREUR ! Le rêve de toutes les femmes est de manger sans grossir. »

_Toutes les filles de Poudlard aiment ça._

 

 

 **Severus Rogue**  : Si quelqu'un vous énerve... lancez-lui une fleur. Mais soyez sûrs de lancer le pot de fleur avec...

 **Sarah Moore, Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous ne montrez toujours pas le bon exemple, Severus...

 **Severus Rogue**  : '…'


	7. Envie de Japon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Harmony Winston** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment « Je viens de trouver une mûre dans mon yaourt aux fraises. Je fais chier toute l'Europe ou ça vaut pas le coup ? »

 **Harry Potter, Parvati Patil** et **150 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bah moi je dis que oui ! C'est inadmissible de trouver une mûre dans un yaourt aux fraises ! Organisons une manif !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Sarah... J'espère que ton message est ironique. DIS-MOI QU'IL EST IRONIQUE !

 **Sarah Moore**  : PAS LA PEINE DE ME HURLER DANS LES OREILLES JE SUIS PAS SOURDE ! … Bien sûr que c'était ironique, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais bouger de mon canapé pour aller manifester à cause d'un bout de mûre ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Cela m'aurait étonné aussi... Déjà qu'il faut que je vous menace de vous mettre une retenue avec Rusard afin que vous fassiez l'effort de venir en cours...

 **Drago Malefoy, Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger** et **200 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : … * boude *

 

 

 **Parvati Patil** aime « Tu es venu à moto ? - Non, j'ai mon casque parce que je suis un Power Rangers... »

 **300 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : Si je bois de l'alcool, je suis alcoolique... Alors, si je bois du Fanta, je suis fantastique ?

 **Lavande Brown, Padma Patil** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et moi je bois un mélange de Coca-Cola et de Red Bull et je commence à voir rouge...

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Quand les gens me posent une question stupide, je me sens obligée de donner une réponse d'attardée...

 **Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson, Colin Crivey** et **100 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose, Sarah Moore ? * clin d’œil *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Si. Le première année de Serdaigle qui m'a demandé combien faisait 10 fois 10. Ce gosse est la honte de Poudlard.

 **Severus Rogue** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : J'suis le seul qui calcule toujours le nombre EXACT de temps de sommeil que j'aurais juste avant de me coucher ?

 **421 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Rassure-toi, c'est aussi mon cas... C'est mon moyen de me détendre, le soir.

 **Sarah Moore** : CALCULER quelque chose te détend ? * état de choc *

 **Hermione Granger**  : Bah oui, pourquoi ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est fini, je te connais plus. Je t'ai jamais connu. On s'est jamais parlé. Tu ne m'as jamais vue.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Arrête, Sarah. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle qu'il y a deux semaines, tu m'as raconté que t' avais fait un petit exercice de calcul littéral dans ta tête juste avant de t'endormir, et que tu t'étais étonnée parce que ça t'avais détendue ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, ce n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler, mais merci quand même Harmony, je ne sais pas ce que ferait mon cerveau sans toi. * ironie *

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : Sarah, ça m'a fait penser à toi ! « T'as pas bien dormi hier ? - Moi ? J'dors toujours bien. Le problème commence quand je me réveille. »

 **Ron Weasley, Severus Rogue, Harmony Winston** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Rectification ! « Le problème commence quand je me réveille AVANT midi. »

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime « L'élève : Je peux aller aux toilettes ? - Le prof : Pour quoi faire ? - L'élève : Pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, bien entendu ! * trollface * »

 **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Fred Weasley**  : Quand on remarque bien, Apple veut dire pomme, et BlackBerry se traduit par mûre. Je vais créer une entreprise qui s'appellera Pastèque, ça va cartonner !

 **600 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter**  : Le saviez-vous ? Dormir au travail au Japon est très bien vu. Ça montre qu'on est épuisé dû aux énormes efforts que l'on fait pour travailler. Beaucoup d'employés font semblant de dormir pour montrer qu'ils se donnent à fond sur leur travail.

 **859 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Je me doutais que ça allait intéresser beaucoup de monde ! lol

 **Sarah Moore**  : * fais ses valises à toute vitesse et se casse au Japon *

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est différent pour vous, miss Moore. Vous êtes épuisée rien qu'en pensant à l'idée de travailler. ;)

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je pense que vous avez bien cerné mon personnage, professeur. :p

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Les 6 types de peur : 1 – Panique, 2 – Terreur, 3 – 15 appels manqués de ta mère, 4 - « Faut qu'on s'parle », 5 - « Mauvais mot de passe », 6 – Pas de connexion Internet.

 _La quasi-totalité de Poudlard aime ça_.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pas d'accord ! Il y en a une septième : « J'ai plus rien à lire !!! », à prononcer sur ton horrifié évidemment ! ;)

 **Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.


	8. J. Vampire a rejoint MagicBook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**J. Vampire** a rejoint MagicBook.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Euh... Qui est derrière ce pseudo, exactement ? Pas un vrai vampire, j'espère ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis qu'un modeste élève de Poudlard.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Pourquoi prendre un pseudo, alors ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Bah, j'ai trouvé ça fun.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bon, si tu n'as pas pris un pseudo pour cacher ton identité, on peut t'inonder de questions, alors ? :p

 **J. Vampire**  : Mais faites-vous plaisir, je vous en prie !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Alors c'est parti ! Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Quel sens des priorités ! x) Serpentard.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : En quelle année ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Sixième.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ça peut paraître con comme ça, mais... Fille ou garçon ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Garçon. Et non ce n'est pas con comme question.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Tes centres d'intérêt ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Principalement lire. Et jouer aux jeux vidéos.

 **Lavande Brown**  : Comment te décrirais-tu sur le plan de la personnalité ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'écrire d'aussi longues phrases, Brown !

 **Lavande Brown**  : …

 **J. Vampire**  : Hum... Passablement bizarre, très pervers (d'après mes amis lol), et légèrement schizophrène (j'ai plusieurs personnalités).

 **Sarah Moore**  : Nous avons là un étrange sujet d'observation...

 **Colin Crivey**  : Est-ce que tu as un don particulier ?

 **J. Vampire**  : J'imite très bien la voix de Stitch. Aloha !

 **Dean Thomas** et **Neville Londubat** aiment ça.

 **Parvati Patil**  : Quand tu dis plusieurs personnalités, tu peux les énumérer ?

 **J. Vampire**  : C'est que j'en ai un paquet... Moi normal, le livrovore, le geek des jeux vidéos, Stitch, la « blonde », euh... le pervers, et puis... je sais plus quoi d'autre.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bizarre, ce type. O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Ma fille de quatre ans vient vers moi avec mon cadeau et me demande : Dis, papa, ton âge, c'est un nombre à deux ou trois chiffres ? VDM »

 **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Colin Crivey** et **68 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est la fille de Yoda ? /DEATH-STAR/

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une jolie fille dans le train. Pour attirer son attention, j'ai essayé de lui faire du pied. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a dit : Recommence et je te casse les deux jambes. Message reçu. VDM »

_Toutes les filles de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Pansy Parkinson**  : N'empêche, bien fait pour lui !

 **Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hanna Abbott** et **59 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le QI d'un rouleau de PQ et la finesse d'un mammouth que tout le monde est forcément calqué sur le même modèle. »

 **Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall** et **493 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Magnifique idée de répartie, merci beaucoup, maintenant je vais pouvoir réutiliser ta phrase !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Je viens de déposer un copyright. :p

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : « Méfiez vous des On m'a dit car un jour un muet à dit à un sourd qu'un aveugle le regardait. »

 **24 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'était l'instant philosophique de la journée par Hermione Granger. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités habituelles.

 **Drago Malefoy** et **J. Vampire** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Si j'ai 5 bouteilles dans une main et 6 bouteilles dans l'autre, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? - Un problème avec l'alcool ? - Non ! La réponse est onze ! ONZE !!! - Ça fait quand même beaucoup. Vous devriez aller aux alcooliques anonymes. - … »

 **J. Vampire, Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Sarah Moore** et **874 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : « This is a fight to the day, night, black and white – A victory dance, a burning riot » ;)

 **Harmony Winston**  : « This is a fight for our love, lust, hate, desire »

 **J. Vampire**  : « We are the children of the great empire »

 **Sarah Moore**  : « WE WILL WE WILL WE WILL RISE AGAIN !! »

 **Harmony Winston, J. Vampire** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Conquistador :love:

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston** et **J. Vampire** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : C'est quoi ce délire, là ?

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Un rassemblement de fans de 30 Seconds to Mars, ma chère fouine.

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : D'où tu me traites de fouine, toi ? * furie *

 **J. Vampire**  : Peace and love, mec ! On agresse pas les gens !

 **Hermione Granger, Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger** et **Severus Rogue** aiment ça.


	9. Chuck Norris is a boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**J. Vampire** est maintenant ami avec **Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore, Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter** et **69 autres personnes**.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime « Je suis bizarre ? Tant mieux. Les gens normaux sont trop ennuyants. »

_Toutes les personnes un tant soit peu bizarres aiment ça._

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : En train d'essayer de ranger ma filmothèque (OUI JE CAUSE BIEN ET ALORS ??). Une vraie galère.

 **Harmony Winston**  : En même temps, vu tous les DVD et Blu-Ray que tu as accumulés depuis des années...

 **Sarah Moore**  : Surtout que je n'arrive pas à trouver un coin libre de tout DVD pour y mettre mes Blu-Ray...

 **J. Vampire**  : Bah, t'as qu'à les ranger avec tes DVD !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Les Phoenix ne volent pas avec les pigeons, très cher.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tu nous sors des expressions, parfois, toi... * soupir *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Critique pas et VIENS M'AIDER A RANGER, ça t'apprendras.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Euh... En fait j'ai du travail qui m'attends. Beaucoup de travail. Bon, euh, j'te laisse !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Lâcheuse.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : J'avais envie d'écrire une chanson à l'eau de rose, mais ça marche mieux avec une plume.

 **Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan** et **351 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime « Chuck Norris a déjà fait pleurer la vache qui rit. »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Chuck Norris peut te faire passer un sale quart d'heure en 8 minutes. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Quand la tartine de Chuck Norris tombe, la confiture change de côté. »

 **J. Vampire** aime « Chuck Norris sait où se trouve Ornicar. »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tiens, une bataille de Chuck Norris Facts ! :p

 **Drago Malefoy, J. Vampire** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood**  : Il y a 3 niveaux de douleur. 1 – Douleur normale. 2 – Douleur atroce. 3 – Marcher sur un Lego.

_Tous ceux ayant accidentellement marché sur un Lego aiment ça._

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Je suis mature, jusqu'à ce que j'aie du papier bulle entre les mains. »

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, on a notre âge mental qui dégringole.

_Tout Poudlard aime ça._

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « Tu vas prendre des cours de langues étrangères cette année ? - Oui, maths. »

 **Hermione Granger**  : C'est pas si horrible que ça, les maths. '…'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mouais... Ça dépend des trucs disons.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** aime « On dit que l'amour se trouve à chaque coin de rue. Je crois que je vis dans un rond point. »

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Bah alors déménage !

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** aime « La plupart des gens veulent une relation parfaite... Moi je veux juste un hamburger qui ressemble à ceux des pubs. »

 **Hermione Granger**  : Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Ronald...

 

 

 **Harry Potter** aime « Vous avez le droit à un avocat. - Non merci, j'ai pas faim. »

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Dommage, il devra manger la bouffe de la prison.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime « Un livre de maths est le seul endroit où il est normal d'acheter 55 melons. »

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ainsi que 145 oranges et 251 pommes.

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Mon livre de maths s'est suicidé, il avait trop de problèmes. »

 **Severus Rogue**  : Eh bien, je vais prendre le relais !

 **Sarah Moore**  : … Non merci professeur, sans façon...

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « Est-ce qu'un avaleur de sabres au régime avale des aiguilles ? »

 **J. Vampire**  : Non, il avale des couteaux.

 

 

 **Fred Weasley** aime « Heureusement pour elles, les licornes ne sentent pas le derrière de leurs congénères comme les chiens. »

 **George Weasley**  : Peut-être que les licornes homosexuelles font quelque chose qui s'en rapproche...

 **Fred Weasley** aime ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Ce matin, je suis allé à un colloque sur l'agoraphobie. Il n'y avait pas foule... »

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Colin Crivey** aime « Haribo c'est beau la vie. T'as les dents pleines de caries. Aïe ! »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Attends, j'appelle un dentiste démoniaque.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Quand il pleut des cordes, y a-t-il des risques de s'étrangler ? »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Seulement si les cordes en questions sont des cordes Dark Vador.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Hannah Abbott** aime « J'ai balancé mon iPhone par la fenêtre en mode avion. Ça ne marche pas, il s'est écrasé. »

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : R.I.P iPhone de Hannah Abbott. ;)

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime « Les concours, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. »

 **Lavande Brown**  : J'ai pas compris...

 **J. Vampire**  : C'est pas étonnant.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je suis professeur de mathématiques dans un collège et pour le dernier jour de classe, un élève de 3ème m'a laissé un mot : Merci pour cette année. Je pars avec des bases solides, surtout en dessin. VDM »

 **Harry Potter**  : Faudra qu'on laisse le même mot à Binns à la fin de l'année.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Je suis pas sûr qu'il va le lire.

 **Harry Potter**  : Pas faux. Il a toujours agi comme s'il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans sa classe.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Eh bien, théoriquement, Potter, il n'y a pas d'élèves dans sa classe si on considère que c'est l'esprit qui est présent et non le corps.

 **Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue, Harmony Winston** et **963 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : C'est vrai qu'on peut le voir comme ça. ;)


	10. Bal de la Saint-Valentin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Albus Dumbledore**  : J'ai une grande annonce à faire à tout Poudlard ! Dans une semaine aura lieu le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Je compte sur vous tous pour être présents et ne pas créer de soucis. Il commencera à 20h et se finira à 23h. Bonne journée à tous !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je vous préviens Albus, le moindre pétale de rose qui tombe sur moi je vous tue.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous n'oseriez pas, Severus, je vous connais !

 **Severus Rogue**  : N'en soyez pas si sûr...

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Peu importe, je compte sur vous pour vous trouver une cavalière ! * sourire malicieux *

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est hors de question !

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : C'est soit ça, soit je vous transforme en Cupidon pendant toute la durée du bal ! Et ce n'est pas négociable.

 **Severus Rogue**  : …

 

 

 **J. Vampire > Harmony Winston** : Tu as trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Pas encore. Pourquoi ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Juste comme ça. Tu peux me retrouver tout à l'heure à 14h au septième étage à côté de la Salle sur Demande ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Pas de souci. ;) A toute à l'heure !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ça me fait penser... Je dois te parler aussi, Harmony. On peut se retrouver à 11h à la volière ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je peux pas, j'ai un cours d'arithmancie à cette heure-là. '…' Mais si tu veux on peut s'y retrouver à 16h ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grave, oublie.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Bon... ok, dans ce cas-là.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood**  : Qui est-ce qui a trouvé un cavalier ou une cavalière ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Bah moi j'y vais avec Harry. Normal tu me diras. :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pas encore. J'ai pas trouvé la manière d'aller lui demander.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Bah, surtout à lui. J'vois pas pourquoi tu vas risquer ta vie à aller lui parler pour recevoir un non.

 **Hermione Granger**  : J'y vais avec Ron. Le type que veut inviter Sarah ne peut pas être aussi horrible, quand même !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Peut-être pas. Mais elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque rien qu'en pensant à aller lui demander. x)

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : C'est cela l'amour. Une énorme montée d'adrénaline au moment de la demande, qui nous donne l'impression de presque mourir.

 **J. Vampire**  : Ouais, peut-être... * songeur *


	11. Bal de la Saint-Valentin, le retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Harmony Winston**  : Je l'annonce ici pour ne pas mettre un vent en direct à quelqu'un : je suis prise pour le bal de la St-Valentin !

 **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Sarah Moore** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : C'est qui ? C'est qui ? * sautille comme une gamine *

 **Sarah Moore** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Il m'a dit de ne pas le dire. Du moins pas tout de suite.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je suis contente pour toi, moi je n'ai encore trouvé personne.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Faut avoir le cran de demander, très chère. :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah, parce que c'est toi qui a demandé à ce mystérieux inconnu s'il voulait être ton cavalier ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Non. C'est lui qui est venu. Comment t'as deviné ? Tu m'espionnes ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je ne t'espionne pas, je te connais juste sur le bout des doigts. ;)

 **Harmony Winston**  : …

 **Drago Malefoy**  : En tout cas, si vous voulez un indice pour savoir qui est le mystérieux cavalier d'Harmony : ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais pas si je devrais dire heureusement ou malheureusement. '…'

 **Hermione Granger**  : On est pas beaucoup plus avancées. Notre liste de suspects perd juste un nom. Sur approximativement 150 autres, toutes maisons et toutes années confondues. Et je dirais malheureusement pour toi, Drago.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et bah moi je dirais heureusement pour toi, Malefoy. Au moins tu n'entendras pas Harmony se plaindre toute la soirée qu'elle a mal aux pieds avec ses escarpins et tu ne seras pas obligé de la porter jusqu'à la salle commune quand vous rentrerez.

 **Harmony Winston**  : JE NE ME PLAINS JAMAIS QUE J'AI MAL AUX PIEDS ET PERSONNE NE M'A JAMAIS PORTÉE JUSQU'À LA SALLE COMMUNE. Mais pour cette fois, je vais faire une exception. Juste pour pouvoir emmerder Sarah. Qui devra endurer mes plaintes toute la soirée et qui devra me porter jusqu'à notre dortoir.

 **Sarah Moore**  : … Je suppose que si je te dis que j'ai mal au dos, ça ne passera pas ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tout à fait.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Vous êtes un vrai sadique, professeur.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?


	12. Bal de la Saint-Valentin, la revanche du retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Albus Dumbledore** a ajouté un événement sur MagicBook :  Le bal de la St-Valentin à Poudlard le 14 février à 20 heures dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

 **423 personnes** participeront à l'événement.

 

 

 **J. Vampire**  : JE SUIS LE MYSTÉRIEUX CAVALIER D'HARMONY WINSTON.

 **Harmony Winston** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : QUOI ???

 **J. Vampire**  : Un problème, la fouine ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ouais. Un gros. Tu viens de me traiter une nouvelle fois de fouine. Sache que tu me dois le respect, je suis un prince chez les Serpentards depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

 **J. Vampire**  : Un prince... dans ton groupe d'amis tu veux dire ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je suis aussi préfet-en-chef. Et en tant que tel, je te donne une semaine entière de retenues. Tous les soirs, de 20 heures à minuit, tu iras décoller les chewing-gums sous toutes les tables de toutes les salles de cours de l'école. Et je veillerais à ce que Rusard te suive à la trace pour avoir la certitude que tu ne triches pas.

 **J. Vampire**  : Le bal est dans 3 jours. Toutes les retenues de ce soir-là sont purement et simplement annulées par le directeur lui-même, alors si tu voulais me punir en m'empêchant d'y aller et récupérer Harmony, bah c'est loupé, monsieur la fouine de Serpentard.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Dites les garçons, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre pour m'avoir comme cavalière ? Surtout à la vue de tout Poudlard ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je crois que si. Pourquoi tu râles ? Moi je trouve ça mignon.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je croyais que tu devais aller chercher un cavalier, Sarah. Descends donc dans les cachots pour aller bégayer ta demande.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ouais, écoute Harmony, Sarah, et reste en-dehors de tout ça, va plutôt faire des trucs cochons avec le professeur Rogue. Quant à toi, le vampire, retrouve-moi dans 10 minutes devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, si tu as du cran, et viens me traiter de fouine en face pendant que je te balance des tas de sorts à la tronche.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Messieurs Malefoy et le Vampire, tous les deux dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps que deux élèves de ma maison s'insultent et se menacent en public à cause d'une stupide histoire de cavalière. Et monsieur Malefoy, sachez que vous êtes déjà collé d'office pendant un mois pour avoir incité une élève à venir me draguer et faire des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge avec moi.

 **J. Vampire, Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.


	13. Bal de la Saint-Valentin, le retour de la revanche du retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Ginny Weasley**  : Retour de Pré-au-Lard avec les filles. Nos bras sont chargés de sacs. Vivement après-demain pour pouvoir porter nos sublimes robes.

 **Hermione Granger, Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Parvati Patil**  : Est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver un cavalier, Sarah ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pas encore. Je vais tenter ma chance après le repas.

 **Hermione Granger**  : On croise toutes les doigts pour toi, pas vrai les filles ? ;)

 **Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Harmony Winston** et **Padma Patil** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est gentil les filles, mais je sais que je vais me prendre un vent, alors c'est pas la peine de vous abîmer les doigts pour ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Hors de question que tu te prennes un vent ! Rejoins-moi tout de suite dans la salle de bains des préfets, je vais t'arranger le coup. Tu vas être irrésistible, même lui de pourra pas te dire non. ;)

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je constate que les élèves prennent ce bal très au sérieux ! A 48 heures du début, tout le château est en plein préparatifs, et la quasi-totalité des personnes qui vivent ici ont quelqu'un pour les accompagner.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Même vous, Severus Rogue ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non. Déjà que la tâche de surveiller cet horrible événement est un véritable calvaire à elle toute seule, imaginez si j'avais une cavalière !

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Avez-vous au moins reçu des demandes ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non, pas une seule et c'est tant mieux comme ça. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que j'en recevrais, cela fait trop peu de délai avant le bal, donc je sais que je suis tranquille.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Que vous pensez !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Comment ça ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Peut-être qu'une personne va venir vous faire une demande de dernière minute !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et à qui vous pensez ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je ne pense à personne en particulier. Je ne fais qu'émettre une hypothèse. J'espère néanmoins que vous ne viendrez pas seul, ce serait triste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit cœur en bas de la page et à poster un commentaire, je ne mange pas les gens (enfin, je pense pas :p).


	14. Vite, vite, le bal commence dans deux heures !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Sarah Moore**  : ÇA Y EST !! J'ai un cavalier pour le bal !

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : On veut son nom ! Tout de suite ! Ne nous fais pas attendre comme l'a fait Harmony !

 **Sarah Moore**  : … J'hésite à vous le dire. Ça risque de vous faire bizarre.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Tu peux tout nous dire !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mon cavalier... est Severus Rogue.

 **Hermione Granger**  : QUOI ????

 **Harmony Winston**  : Mais c'est merveilleux !! T'as enfin réussi à lui dire !! :D

 **Ron Weasley**  : Y a qu'une Serpentarde telle que toi pour inviter la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots à un bal de la St-Valentin.

 **Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan** et **84 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Ron, Sarah a le droit d'inviter qui elle veut, ça ne nous regarde pas.

 **Severus Rogue** : Exactement. Et la _chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots_ vous retire 80 points pour cet horrible surnom, monsieur Weasley.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Parvati Patil**  : Jour-J ! A peine le temps de poster un message avant que Lavande décide de me faire changer de coiffure.

 **Lavande Brown**  : Au lieu de poster des messages sur MagicBook, vient plutôt m'aider à dépêtrer ta sœur de sa robe !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je vois que nous sommes toutes en train de faire la guerre à nos robes. Sarah a du mal à rentrer dans la sienne, ça coince au niveau des hanches. :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : HARMONY !! Au lieu de poster un message comme ça à la vue de mon cavalier, viens m'aider ou sinon je vais te foutre un coup avec mes énormes hanches !

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.


	15. Lendemain de bal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

_Le lendemain du bal..._

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'était... magique. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour décrire tout ça.

 **Harry Potter** : C'était aussi... surprenant.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Voire carrément dégoûtant.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : C'est à refaire. Assurément.

 **Parvati Patil**  : Pourquoi ne pas refaire un bal pour la fin de l'année ?

 **Dean Thomas**  : Oui ! Surtout si c'est pour remplacer les examens !

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ne rêvez pas trop, monsieur Thomas. ;) Nous allons parler de la possibilité d'organiser un bal de fin d'année.

 **Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Pansy Parkinson** et **267 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Colin Crivey**  : Ça y est, j'ai toutes les photos ! :p

 **Harry Potter**  : On devrait faire un truc. Est-ce que tu as une photo du moment où Sarah Moore et le professeur Rogue s'embrassent ?

 **Colin Crivey**  : Bien sûr que oui ! Comment manquer un instant aussi... étrange ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire, Potter ?

 **Harry Potter**  : Colin, agrandis la photo autant que tu le peux et encadre-la. Je vais descendre dans les cachots pour la coller à la porte de la salle de potions.

 **Colin Crivey**  : Tout de suite Harry !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Potter, il est hors de question que vous accrochiez ça dans les cachots. Ni où que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

 **Harry Potter**  : Pourquoi cela ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : J'approuve Harry. C'était peut-être un peu... bizarre, mais c'était tellement mignon.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Il n'y a rien de mignon là-dedans, belette femelle. J'avais trop bu. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

 **Harry Potter** : Ça ne se reproduira plus ? Alors j'ai dans mes mains une photo qui immortalise un événement rare et unique ! Vous avez raison, je n'accrocherai pas ça dans les cachots. Non, cette photo sera fixée avec un sortilège de Glu Éternelle juste à côté de la porte de la Grande Salle !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je vous confisque cette photo, monsieur Potter, et je retire 150 points à Gryffondor.

 **Harry Potter**  : … Je vous préférais hier soir. Vous étiez beaucoup plus décontracté.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et vous recevez également une retenue, demain soir, dans mon bureau à 20 heures précises.

 **Harry Potter**  : Vous ne profitez pas de cet horaire pour faire des choses avec Sarah ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : POTTER !!

 **Harry Potter**  : Par choses, j'entendais passer un petit moment avec Sarah, juste tout les deux, à discuter.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Encore 20 points retirés à Gryffondor. Et non, je profiterai de cet horaire pour vous apprendre le respect de la vie privée des autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'oubliez pas de commenter, je ne mange pas les gens :D


	16. Couples, groupes et dépression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog à l'adresse suivante : http://isafaradien.over-blog.com

**Ron Weasley** a créé le groupe : _Si toi aussi t'as trouvé que le baiser entre Rogue et Moore était digne d'un film d'horreur_

 **Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Vincent Crabbe** et **157 autres personnes** ont aimé et ont rejoint le groupe.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je vous enlève 20 points, monsieur Weasley, pour avoir créé un tel groupe.

 **Harry Potter**  : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : J'ajoute une semaine de retenues avec Rusard.

 **Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Bien fait pour toi grand frère. :p

 

 

 **Lavande Brown** a rejoint le groupe créé par **Parvati Patil**  : _Si toi aussi tu as pensé que le baiser entre Rogue et Sarah était trop mignon * cœur *_

 **Padma Patil** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Ce baiser est devenu le nouveau phénomène de société à Poudlard ! x) Ça te réjouit, Sarah Moore ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non. Pas du tout. '…'

 **Severus Rogue**  : J'enlève 10 points à miss Brown, 10 à Padma Patil, 20 à Parvati Patil, et 5 à miss Granger.

 **Hermione Granger**  : C'est quoi cette injustice, là ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous venez de faire perdre 10 points de plus à Gryffondor, miss Granger. Maintenant, taisez-vous avant que votre maison ne passe dans le négatif. Vos camarades risquent de ne pas apprécier cela du tout.

 

 

 **J. Vampire [à] Harmony Winston**  : Dans 10 minutes, couloir du troisième étage. A tout de suite ma chérie. ;)

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je vois que ça marche entre toi et le vampire. '…'

 **Hermione Granger**  : Et bah c'est bien. Pourquoi t'es pas contente ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Sarah fait une dépression parce que Rogue ne veut plus la voir.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Oh ! Désolée, Sarah.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'pas grave 'Mione. * s'enfonce dans une profonde dépression *

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je te suis dans ta dépression, Moore.

 **Sarah Moore**  : En quel honneur ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Harmony m'a foutu un vent.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah. Viens là ma petite fouine désespérée, je te fais une place dans ma dépression.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : … Connasse. Mais merci quand même.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mais de rien... sale blond décoloré.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Sale intello fan de science-fiction. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, les deux en même temps. '…'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tout est possible dans la vie. Faut juste s'appeler Sarah. ;)

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée d'organiser ce bal de la St-Valentin, tout compte fait. Je constate que certains élèves dépriment.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée, Albus. L'ambiance le soir-même était bonne, et ça nous a permis de voir des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais vues avant.

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Mais sont-ce de bonnes choses ou au contraire des mauvaises ?

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Je dirais un peu des deux.

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Peut-être que Severus Rogue pourra nous éclairer là-dessus ? :p

 **Severus Rogue**  : Severus Rogue vous emmerde, Filius.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous êtes toujours fâché, Severus ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non, pas du tout, ça ne se voit pas, je suis d'une excellente humeur.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ce bal était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Mais non Albus ! Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, c'est tout, la bonne humeur va finir par revenir ! … Enfin j'espère.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : * déprime *

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a créé le groupe : _Si toi aussi t'es en pleine dépression '…'_

 **Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore** et **Pomona Chourave** ont rejoint le groupe.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Que vous arrive-t-il, Pomona ?

 **Pomona Chourave**  : L'une de mes tentaculas vénéneuses vient de mourir. '…'

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Toutes mes condoléances, ma chère.

 **Pomona Chourave**  : Merci, monsieur le directeur.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Tout ça pour une plante ? Dangereuse, de surcroît !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mais t'as aucune sensibilité, mon vieux. '…'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Tu veux dire que ce serait ton genre de pleurer la mort d'une plante ou d'un poisson rouge ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tout à fait, la fouine. Parce que moi j'éprouve des émotions, contrairement à toi.

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : '…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit mot pour me dire que vous aimez ? :D


	17. Le couple Lupin a rejoint MagicBook

**Remus Lupin** vient de rejoindre MagicBook.

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et **487 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ce site n'est pas interdit aux loups-garous ? Dommage.

_Personne n'aime ça._

 

 

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** vient de rejoindre MagicBook.

 **521 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Remus Lupin** est désormais ami avec **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, J. Vampire** et **364 autres personnes**.

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** est désormais amie avec **Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Luna Lovegood** et **468 autres personnes**.

 

 

 **Remus Lupin** a indiqué sa situation amoureuse : _marié avec Nympha' Tonks-Lupin_.

 **545 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a indiqué sa situation amoureuse : _en couple avec J. Vampire_.

 **123 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a indiqué sa situation amoureuse : _en couple avec la dépression_

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ma pauvre Sarah, tu ne vas vraiment pas mieux... * câlin *

 

 

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, mes amis ont surnommé mon chien Dog Vador. Oui, mon chien est asthmatique. VDM »

 **Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall** et **29 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Je viens de recevoir une Beuglante de la part de ma grand-mère à cause de mes notes catastrophiques en potions. Mon crapaud s'est moqué de moi. VDM

 **Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Rogue** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Ton crapaud est vraiment exceptionnel. Il a gagné une fan.

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Millicent Bulstrode** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** a créé un groupe : _Si toi aussi t'es fan de Trévor le crapaud_

 **Zacharias Smith, Severus Rogue** et **14 autres personnes** ont rejoint le groupe.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Ah ah, très drôle, Parkinson.

 **Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : L'ambiance générale est de plus en plus sombre. Même sur MagicBook, les élèves retournent à leurs rivalités d'antan. Je vais sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Surtout pas Albus ! Ne faites pas ça !

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais organisé ce bal...

 **Severus Rogue**  : Épargnez-nous vos jérémiades, Albus, ça fait deux semaines que vous nous le rabâchez. Oui, ce fichu bal n'aurait jamais dû être, on l'a compris, merci.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est franchement réconfortant, professeur Rogue.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Personne ne vous a demandé de vous en mêler, miss Moore.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : DU CALME ! … Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Le directeur est en dépression, ce n'est pas ni l'endroit ni le moment de vous disputer.

 **Pomona Chourave, Poppy Pomfresh, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin** et **1 autre personne** aiment ça.


	18. Perles du bac Moldu

**Dean Thomas** aime  Perles du bac moldu

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime : « L'amour est un organe qui permet au cœur de battre. »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Dans ce cas, le mien est à l'arrêt. '…'

 **Ernie MacMillan** aime : « Plus le train ralentit, moins sa vitesse est grande. »

 **J. Vampire**  : Ça coule de source.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** aime : « Même si le blessé n'a rien, il faut mieux lui faire une autopsie. »

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** , et **58 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Les élèves moldus sont vraiment idiots. '…'

 **Remus Lupin**  : Le stress des examens nous fait dire n'importe quoi. ^-^'

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime : « Par commodité, le Sud a été placé au-dessus du Nord. »

 **356 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Il y en a vraiment qui ont besoin de revoir leurs leçons de base en géographie. lol

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** aime : « Quand le chlore est entièrement dissout dans l'eau, on dit qu'il y a dix solutions. »

 **Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue, J. Vampire** et **63 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et pour l'idiot qui a écrit ça, il n'y aucune solution pour lui.

 **Harmony Winston** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime : « Sans Chuck Norris, les USA ne seraient pas la première puissance économique mondiale. »

 **Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Harmony Winston** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime : « La vaccination est obligatoire pour tous les élèves qui ne sont pas encore morts. »

 **Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Remus Lupin** et **89 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Zut, je n'ai pas été vaccinée. Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je pense que oui.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Et de quoi, docteur ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : De ta connerie.

 **Harmony Winston**  : … Et c'est plus grave que la grippe A ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est affreusement grave. Au moins H1N1 avait un vaccin, tandis qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé celui de la connerie. Sinon cela ferait longtemps que Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue auraient été guéris.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je ne vous permets pas, miss Moore.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Une retenue, demain soir 20 heures.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Avec vous ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non, avec Hagrid. Qu'avez-vous cru, petite sotte ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tant mieux. Ç'aurait été avec vous, je ne serais pas venue.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Gamine stupide.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Connard sans cœur.

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est pas bientôt fini tout ça ? C'est agaçant, franchement.

 **Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Minerva McGonagall [à] Albus Dumbledore**  : Je pense que la situation entre les élèves s'améliore. =)

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : J'en suis ravi, Minerva. Mais je ne serais heureux que lorsque Severus et miss Moore cesseront de se disputer.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Dans ce cas, vous mourrez malheureux.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, j'approuve.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : '…'


	19. Les perles des réseaux sociaux Moldus

**Hermione Granger** aime  Les perles des réseaux sociaux moldus

 **Fred Weasley, Nympha' Tonks-Lupin, Colin Crivey** et **421 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime : « L'Autriche, c'est pour ça qu'elle gagne tout le temps. »

 **Harmony Winston, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley** et **29 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Disqualification ! C'est inacceptable ! ;)

 **Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime : « J'ai toujours voulu entrer dans une église avec un poisson et une canne à pêche à la main et dire au curé : _Mon Père, j'ai pêché_. »

 **J. Vampire, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **357 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ce serait vraiment épique !

 **J. Vampire**  : Je confirme. On l'essaie quand, cette nouvelle idée ?

 **Hermione Granger**  : T'es pas sérieux, là ? C'est drôle comme blague, mais ce n'est pas respectueux.

 **J. Vampire**  : Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Qui est avec moi ?

 **Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre.

 **J. Vampire**  : Alors, comme ça tu lances des idées innocemment et après tu te dégonfles ? Froussarde.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je n'ai lancé aucune idée, j'ai juste partagé quelque chose qui m'avait fait rire EN THÉORIE. En pratique, ce n'est pas respectueux et ça n'attire que des ennuis, autant avec le curé en question, mais aussi avec nos profs.

 **Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston** et **19 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Alors, tu n'es pas avec moi non plus, Harmony ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Non.

 **J. Vampire**  : … Et en plus t'as l'air fâchée. Oups.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Tu viens Harmony ? On va à la bibliothèque, faire tranquillement nos devoirs comme les élèves sages et respectueux que nous sommes, pendant que les idiots vont ruiner leur réputation en allant faire des blagues salaces dans des églises.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je viens, pas de souci, Drago. Mais j'emmène Sarah avec moi. :p

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Va te faire voir avec la fouine, Harmony.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : NE ME TRAITES PAS DE FOUINE !!

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : ET TOI LA CHIEUSE JE T'INTERDIS D'AIMER CE QUE JE DIS !

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Sale chieuse.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ça fait doublon, mon cher blond métrosexuel.

 **Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime : « Qui est le plus fort entre Maître Yoda et Hulk ? Le débat est tout vert. »

 **Parvati Patil, Théodore Nott, Zacharias Smith** et **54 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Yoda, évidemment. Quelle question !

 **J. Vampire**  : Hum... Je dirais Hulk.

 **Colin Crivey**  : Yoda, sans aucun doute. Il a vachement la classe.

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : Mais il a perdu face à Palpatine, tandis que Hulk il a mis à terre Loki.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est justement pour ça que je ne vote pas pour Hulk. Personne ne touche à mon Loki ! Personne.

 **Hermione Granger** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Yoda. Et comme ma parole est force de loi, on va dire que les Jedi ont gagné le duel face aux Avengers.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Les Jedi ils sont nuls. Les Avengers, ils ont la classe. Tony Stark ♥

 **Severus Rogue**  : Alors, on n'aime plus Star Wars, miss Moore ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Si. Mais Stark est cent fois mieux qu'un Skywalker.

 **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	20. De quel côté d'un ordinateur voit-on mieux l'écran de celui-ci ?

**Harmony Winston** aime : « Encore devant l'ordi ? - Bah j'ai essayé derrière, mais on voit moins bien. »

 **564 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Encore devant l'ordi, Sarah Moore ? ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : Non, à côté. Mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux devant. :p

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a indiqué sa relation amoureuse : _célibataire, mon copain était trop con_.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ses blagues commençaient à devenir vraiment lourdes.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : * fait la danse de la victoire *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu sais pas danser, la fouine. Sauf quand c'est Maugrey qui s'occupe de toi. Maintenant, dégage, t'es hors-sujet.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : … En quoi vais-je devoir me transformer pour que l'on oublie ce passage humiliant de la fouine ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : En cafard.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Toi, tu vas finir attachée à un arbre un soir d'orage.

 **Sarah Moore**  : … C'est moi, où on peut voir des sous-entendus coquins sous ta phrase ?

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Pas faux. Ou alors on a vraiment l'esprit tordu. :p

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Blaise Zabini** aime : « Les téléchargements illégaux tuent les artistes. … J'ai téléchargé huit fois l'album de Colonel Reyel, mais rien n'y fait... »

 **598 personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Je suggère une mitraillette.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Parce que tu te crois malin, maintenant ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Ma remarque est tout à fait pertinente, coincée du cul.

 **Harmony Winston**  : La coincée du cul t'emmerde, monsieur le crétin qui se croit intelligent.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Enfermez plutôt cet horrible chanteur dans une cloche hermétique, et laissez-le mourir de soif, de faim ou de manque d'oxygène. Et je vous prie, monsieur le Vampire et miss Winston, de ne pas vous battre en public, cela donne une mauvaise image de notre maison.

 **J. Vampire**  : Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous battre en public. Vous le faites aussi très bien avec Sarah.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Cela n'a rien à voir.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Si, c'est exactement pareil.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : TUEZ-MOI !

 **Sarah Moore**  : … Abus de bonbons au citron, monsieur le directeur ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Non, c'est juste que Poudlard et MagicBook sont pleins de haine et de rancune. Je n'aime pas ça, ça me déprime complètement.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Clôturez votre compte sur MB et prenez votre retraite loin de Poudlard. C'est une solution, non ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, miss Moore. '…'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Comprendre quoi ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Que je n'aime pas quand les habitants du château se font presque la guerre.

 

 

 **Filius Flitwick** aime : « Au secours, mon patron est en dépression ! »

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : A situation sérieuse, solution radicale.

 **Remus Lupin**  : Que voulez-vous dire par là, Minerva ?

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, Remus.

 **Pomona Chourave**  : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin**  : Oui, moi aussi...


	21. La solution radicale de McGonagall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de tous les fans de Twilight que je pourrais passablement offenser avec ce chapitre.

**Minerva McGonagall**  : ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !! Notre bien-aimé directeur étant en dépression à cause de conflits n'ayant pas de fin, j'ai décidé, en tant que directrice-adjointe, d'INTERDIRE FORMELLEMENT TOUTE CHAMAILLERIE POUVANT DÉTÉRIORER L'ÉTAT DE SANTÉ DU DIRECTEUR. Les contrevenants à cette règle seront sévèrement punis.

 **Remus Lupin**  : Donc, nous n'avons plus le droit de nous battre. Devons-nous alors prôner l'amour et l'amitié au détriment des conflits ?

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : C'est précisément le message que je souhaite faire passer par cette nouvelle règle.

 **Sarah Moore**  : ALORS VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS RÊVER.

 **Harmony Winston, J. Vampire** et **Severus Rogue** aiment ça.

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin**  : Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est hors de question. Je préfère démissionner que de reparler normalement avec miss Moore.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Ne faites pas l'enfant, Severus.

 **Remus Lupin**  : Je crois que vous allez avoir beaucoup de travail, Minerva. '…'

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Je comptais justement vous demander votre aide, Remus. ;)

 **Remus Lupin**  : Et j'imagine que je ne peux pas utiliser l'excuse de la tonne de travail, ça ne marcherait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Vous avez tout compris.

 

 

 **Remus Lupin** a ajouté un événement sur MagicBook :  Projection du premier volet de la saga Twilight, le 28 mars, à 21 heures, salle de Sortilèges.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Et devront être présents : Severus Rogue, Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore et J. Vampire.

 **Sarah Moore**  : QUOIIII ??? Je suis obligée d'aller voir Twilight ? * se suicide en sautant du haut de la tour d'astronomie *

 **Remus Lupin**  : Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Professeur, avez-vous déjà vu ce film ?

 **Remus Lupin**  : A vrai dire, non.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre la vision d'horreur que cela m'évoque quand je pense à aller voir Twilight en compagnie de Rogue.

 **J. Vampire**  : Moi en tout cas, je suis partant ! * grand fan *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Alors, si tu y vas, je ne viens pas.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je ne viendrais pas non plus.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Il n'y a pas de je ne viens pas, soit vous y allez, soit je vous charge de nettoyer l'enclos des hypogriffes.

 **Sarah Moore**  : En voilà un programme génial ! Les hypogriffes, j'arrive !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je te suis, Sarah.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je viens avec vous. Franchement, Twilight, très peu pour moi.

 **Sarah Moore**  : En fait je crois que je vais aller me planquer dans la Salle sur Demande.

 **J. Vampire**  : Projection en solitaire ?

 **Lavande Brown**  : Non, je viens aussi !

 **J. Vampire**  : … Tout sauf ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : '…'

 **Remus Lupin**  : On retentera la semaine prochaine. Avec un autre film. =)

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** aime : « Je déteste quand quelqu'un me tend son téléphone en me disant Tiens, c'est ton père alors que c'est évident que c'est un téléphone. »

 **Dennis Crivey, Fred Weasley** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	22. Pandas et films d'horreur

**Sarah Moore** aime : « Sauvez les bambous, mangez un panda. »

 **Harmony Winston, Nympha' Tonks-Lupin, Harry Potter** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Lavande Brown**  : Mais on mange pas les pandas !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Qui se dévoue pour lui expliquer que ce n'est qu'une blague ?

_Personne n'aime ça._

 

 

 **Remus Lupin** a ajouté un événement sur MagicBook :  Projection du film La Dame en Noir, le 4 avril, à 21 heures, salle de Sortilèges.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Même consigne que la dernière fois. - avec Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, J. Vampire et Severus Rogue 

**Severus Rogue**  : Je pense que je n'ai aucune excuse, cette fois-ci. Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'il m'était interdit de donner des retenues ce soir-là.

 **Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : LA DAME EN NOIR ? O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : * tremble de peur *

 **J. Vampire**  : C'est quoi ce film ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Un film d'horreur.

 **Harmony Winston**  : On l'a déjà vu. On en a fait des cauchemars pendant plus d'une semaine.

 **J. Vampire**  : * blêmit * Alors je viens pas.

 **Harmony Winston**  : J'ai toujours su que t'étais un froussard.

 **J. Vampire**  : Pas plus que l'autre fouine.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Justement, j'ai demandé à Drago s'il voulait m'accompagner, et il a accepté.

 **J. Vampire**  : ALORS JE VIENS !

 

 

_Après la projection du film..._

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Harmony, je peux dormir dans le même lit que toi cette nuit ? J'ai peur !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Non, j'ai déjà dit à Pansy qu'elle pouvait venir dormir avec moi, désolée.

 **J. Vampire**  : Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne regarderai de film d'horreur.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je crois que je vais demander une permission spéciale pour rentrer au Manoir Malefoy ce soir.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je dois avouer que c'était effrayant.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Haha, j'ai adoré quand vous avez hurlé comme une fillette au moment où l'on voit clairement la Dame en Noir apparaître ! :p

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je n'ai jamais hurlé.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mais oui, on va vous croire.

 **Severus Rogue**  : En tout cas, c'est mieux que de se cacher sous la table en pleurant comme l'a fait Hermione Granger.

 **Hermione Granger**  : '…'

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Je crois que je vais organiser une autre projection de film.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Encore un film d'horreur et je vous tue !

 **Remus Lupin**  : Pourquoi pas Piège de cristal ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je vote pour ! John McClane ♥

 **Harmony Winston**  : Pour aussi. Un grand classique du cinéma.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Quel genre de film est-ce ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Un film d'action.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Action... comme dans Star Wars ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, un vrai film d'action, avec plein de mecs qui se mitraillent. *-*

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous êtes violente, miss Moore.

 **Sarah Moore** : Mais les Die Hard sont de super films, je suis obligée d'aimer. *-*

 **J. Vampire**  : Y a que moi qui ne sait pas du tout ce que sont les Die Hard ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Rassure-toi, moi non plus.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bande d'incultes. Vous ne connaissez même pas Bruce Willis ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Non.

 **Harmony Winston**  : On va vite remédier à ça. ^-^' Tout le monde est d'accord pour Piège de cristal, professeur Lupin !

 **Remus Lupin**  : Super, alors 11 avril, même heure, même endroit ?

 **Severus Rogue, Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	23. Cordes, correcteurs orthographiques et mauvaise cuisine

**Albus Dumbledore**  : Guéri ! Et je suis ravi que les tensions aient fini par disparaître !

_Tout Poudlard aime ça._

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** aime : « Certaines personnes ont juste besoin d'un câlin... autour du cou... avec une corde. »

 **269 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Comme la chauve-souris des cachots.

 **Ron Weasley**  : C'est dégueulasse ! Retirer 150 points à Gryffondor juste parce que Hermione a renversé une fiole sur lui !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et j'en retire encore 100 à cause de ce que vous venez de dire.

 **Sarah Moore**  : … Laissez, les gars, il est juste de très mauvais poil.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et vous avez une retenue ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau, miss Moore.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter. '…'

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime : « Vous savez ce dont j'ai horreur ? Des gens qui répondent à leurs propres questions. »

 **420 personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Le pauvre type qui a dit ça doit se haïr.

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 

 

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aime : « Grâce à mon nouveau correcteur automatiste sur mon téléphage je ne fais plus aucune faute d'orthodontie. »

 **236 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Fred Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, seul avec mon fils et piètre cuisinier, j'ai tenté un gratin dauphinois. Plutôt fier du résultat, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en avait pensé. Réponse : Je connais mes droits, et je ne parlerais qu'en présence de maman. VDM »

 **Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy** et **550 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : J'aime ce gosse.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.


	24. Sachez-le

**Remus Lupin** aime  Sachez-le

 **348 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** aime : « Le sang de la sauterelle est blanc. »

 **Harry Potter, Parvati Patil** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Et il entre dans la composition de la Pimentine.

 **Poppy Pomfresh, Severus Rogue** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime : « Une femme s'est réveillée à son propre enterrement, elle était tellement choquée qu'elle a eu une crise cardiaque et est décédée. »

 **J. Vampire**  : Au moins, ils ont pas payé l'enterrement pour rien.

 **Severus Rogue** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime : « La paresse et l'inactivité tuent autant que la cigarette. »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens visée ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? ;)

 **Sarah Moore**  : '…'

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime : « Mémoriser des chansons met votre cerveau en meilleure forme. »

 **Harmony Winston**  : Alors le nôtre doit être en super forme, tu crois pas, Sarah Moore ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mais tout à fait, ma chère. :p

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime : « Une gueule-de-bois peut être atténuée ou guérie en buvant un milk-shake banane. »

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous me sauvez la vie, miss Moore !

 **Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime : « Une étude britannique révèle que regarder un film d'horreur brûle autant de calories que faire le ménage pendant 30 min ou nager pendant 20 min. »

 **Sarah Moore**  : * lance le film _The Apparition_ *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tu m'invites, Sarah ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pas de soucis !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Les femmes...

 **Drago Malefoy** et **J. Vampire** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Lavande Brown** aime : « A ce jour, le plus long mariage du monde a duré 91 ans et 12 jours. ♥ »

 **Parvati Patil, Padma Patil** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Certaines personnes ont un courage phénoménal.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Si Dolorès Ombrage était toujours à Poudlard, Severus Rogue aurait été contraint de se teindre les cheveux en rose.

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley** et **190 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Shocking!

 **Severus Rogue**  : Très drôle, Londubat. Je vous enlève 90 points et vous donne un mois entier de retenue avec Rusard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à caser une petite référence à The Apparition. C'est un film que je vous recommande - même s'il me fout pas mal la trouille... en même temps je suis une vraie froussarde xD - et dans lequel on peut admirer Tom Felton et Sebastian Stan (♥).


	25. Richard Armitage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée si la mise en page diffère franchement de celui des chapitres précédents, mais je poste mes chapitres depuis un autre ordinateur que le mien et j'ai un peu de mal à m'en servir parce qu'il bug un peu x)
> 
> Ce chapitre ainsi que les deux suivants changeront donc de mise en page en attendant que je rentre chez moi :D
> 
> Je modifierais tout ça dès que j'en aurais le temps pour remettre de la continuité ;)

Nympha' Tonks-Lupin aime : « Vu sur le Facebook des Moldus : T'as Facebook ? - Non ! - T'as Twitter ? - Non ! - T'as WhatsApp ? - Non ! - Alors t'as quoi ? - UNE VIE ! »  
Zacharias Smith, Dennis Crivey, Blaise Zabini et 120 autres personnes aiment ça.

Sarah Moore a partagé des photos de la page Richard Armitage.  
157 personnes aiment ça.  
Lavande Brown : Qui est ce dieu de la beauté ? * bave *  
Sarah Moore : Un acteur Moldu britannique. Et il m'appartient, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai vu avant !  
Hermione Granger : Il n'est pas question que tu te le gardes rien que pour toi, espèce d'égoïste de Serpentarde !  
Harmony Winston : La guerre est déclarée les filles. La plus chanceuse qui arrivera à s'emparer de cet espèce de beau gosse... sera maudite pour le reste de son existence. IL SERA A MOI !!  
Parvati Patil : Pas question !! A MOI !!  
Pansy Parkinson : Je ne laisserai aucune Gryffondor me ravir ce qui me revient de droit, moi la petite fille chérie et chouchoutée des Parkinson !  
Ginny Weasley : Couché le pékinois, arrête d'aboyer, il sera à moi pour le reste de son existence !  
Luna Lovegood : Tu es très gentille Ginny, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'opposer à toi sur ce coup-là. RICHARD ARMITAGE EST A MOI !  
Minerva McGonagall : Un peu de tenue voyons jeunes filles. LAISSEZ PASSER IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE LE KIDNAPPER !!  
Harmony Winston : Ça devient un peu glauque, là. O_o'  
Severus Rogue : J'enlève 5 points à miss Moore, à miss Parkinson et à miss Winston. Faites honneur aux Serpentards au lieu de fantasmer sur des acteurs sans cerveau. Moins 10 points pour miss Granger, miss Brown, miss Patil, miss Weasley, et miss Lovegood. Minerva... vous me désespérez et me choquez à un point où je ne trouve plus les mots pour dire ce que je pense.  
Sarah Moore : Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois, professeur Rogue ? ;p  
Severus Rogue : Absolument pas, espèce d'idiote. Je vous retire encore 10 points.  
Harry Potter : Il doit vraiment être jaloux pour retirer 25 points à sa propre maison juste pour une histoire d'acteur... Zut, j'ai pensé tout haut ?  
Neville Londubat, Colin Crivey, Ron Weasley et 50 autres personnes aiment ça.

Ron Weasley aime : « Je ne dors pas en cours, je me repose. »  
Drago Malefoy aime : « Je ne me distrais pas, j'examine ma plume. »  
J. Vampire aime : « Je ne parle pas en cours, j'échange mes opinions. »  
Padma Patil aime : « Je ne me repose pas en cours de vol sur les balais, j'économise mon énergie. »  
Sarah Moore aime : « Je ne dis pas de conneries, je développe mon lexique. »  
Seamus Finnigan aime : « Je n'insulte pas les profs, je leur rappelle qui ils sont. »  
Hermione Granger aime : « Je ne lis pas en cours, je m'informe. »  
Blaise Zabini aime : « Je ne détruis pas Poudlard, je le redécore à ma façon. »  
Théodore Nott aime : « Je ne sèche pas les cours, on m'appelle autre part. »  
Harry Potter aime : « Je ne mâche pas de chewing-gum, je muscle ma mâchoire. »  
Severus Rogue : Je ne retire pas de points aux élèves, je leur rappelle juste qu'ils sont idiots.

Ron Weasley : VACANCES DE PÂQUES !! DOBBY IS FREE !!  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

Ron Weasley : Bientôt Pâques, on va pouvoir s'empiffrer de chocolat autant qu'on veut jusqu'à la crise de foie. * impatient *  
Hermione Granger : Ron, tu es... tellement Ron, en fait.  
Harry Potter : On va bientôt pouvoir ajouter la définition de 'Ron' dans le dictionnaire sorcier, et tout ça grâce à Hermione. ;)  
Ginny Weasley aime ça.


	26. Richard Armitage, l'idôle des jeunes sorcières

Lavande Brown a partagé une vidéo : Max 60 Seconds : Richard Armitage (The Hobbit) (Cinemax)  
Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley et toutes les autres fans de Richard Armitage aiment ça.  
Luna Lovegood : Ses yeux, sa voix, ses cheveux, son visage, son style... Il est totalement parfait. * cœur *  
Lavande Brown, Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.  
Ginny Weasley : Même son prénom sonne trop sexy sur lui. * tête dans les nuages *  
Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.  
Sarah Moore : Faites gaffe Luna et Ginny, Neville et Harry vont finir par être jaloux. ;p  
Ginny Weasley : Au moins, ils seront certainement moins dangereux qu'un Rogue jaloux. * tire la langue *  
Severus Rogue : Moins 20 points pour vous miss Weasley. Les autres, je vous enlève 10 points chacune, même pour les Serpentards.  
Sarah Moore : Jaloux.  
Severus Rogue : Écervelée.

Hermione Granger : Ça m'a fait penser à toi, Sarah Moore. ;p « Mais hier je n'étais pas bourrée ! - T'es rentrée dans une armoire et t'as crié : marre de ce monde, j'me casse à Narnia ! »  
Drago Malefoy, J. Vampire, Harmony Winston et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.  
Sarah Moore : A une différence près, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'être défoncée pour dire ça, c'est naturel chez moi. x)  
Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

Dean Thomas aime : « Keep calm and Hakuna Matata »  
Tous les élèves ayant grandi en regardant les films Disney aiment ça.  
Hermione Granger : ♫ Hakuna Matata, mais quelle phrase magnifique ♪  
Colin Crivey : ♪ Ce mot signifie que tu vivras ta vie sans aucun souci ♫  
Dennis Crivey : ♫ Philosophie Hakuna Matata ♪  
Justin Finch-Fletchley : Alerte au délire Disney sur MagicBook. ;)  
Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Colin Crivey, Dennis Crivey et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

J. Vampire aime : « Le problème avec les citations sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est qu'il est difficile de savoir si elles sont authentiques. - Merlin »  
Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy, Pomona Chourave et 487 autres personnes aiment ça.

Harry Potter : J'ai enfin fini mon devoir de potions d'une longueur totale d'un mètre cinquante. Rappelez-moi de désintégrer Rogue lorsqu'on le verra demain.  
Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.  
Ron Weasley : Tu sais bien que je m'opposerai pas à cette idée-là, je vais même la soutenir du fond du cœur et appeler d'autres élèves à rejoindre le Comité de l'Assassinat Prochain du Professeur Rogue.  
Hermione Granger : En tant que préfète-en-chef, j'interdis formellement tout meurtre commis sur la personne de Severus Rogue. O_o'  
Ron Weasley : T'as toujours pas d'humour, Hermione. Tu nous crois assez courageux pour aller tuer Rogue, même à 10 000 contre un ?  
Neville Londubat aime ça.  
Severus Rogue : Une retenue pour messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat. Demain soir, à 21 heures, avec Rusard.

Harry Potter aime : « TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE aurait pu donner mad evil lord troom, lord moral motived, i'm lord dove mortal, lord vomit moraled, ou encore lo i'm lord tom vader mais il a préféré Lord Voldemort, alors que moi je pense que ç'aurait été plus classe Lord Tom Vader, mais bon chacun ses goûts. ;p »  
Ron Weasley, J. Vampire et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça.


	27. Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude

Sarah Moore aime : Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude  
Harmony Winston et Hermione Granger aiment ça.  
Pansy Parkinson : C'est quoi ça, les Chevaliers d'Émeraude ? C'est Moldu ?  
Harmony Winston : Oui, c'est Moldu. C'est une série de romans écrits par Anne Robillard, une Québécoise.  
Ginny Weasley : Ça parle de quoi ?  
Hermione Granger : Après des siècles de paix, les armées de l'Empereur Noir Amecareth envahissent les royaumes du continent d'Enkidiev. Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude doivent alors protéger Kira, la princesse magique liée à la prophétie et qui peut sauver le monde.  
Ginny Weasley : Stylééééé !! Tu peux me prêter le tome 1, si ça te dérange pas ?  
Hermione Granger : Bien sûr que je peux te prêter le tome 1, ma poule. =)  
Severus Rogue : Je ne comprends pas cet engouement pour cette série, mais ma foi, ce n'est peut-être plus de mon âge.  
Sarah Moore : Parce que vous pensez que Hunger Games est plus de votre âge, professeur ? ;p  
Severus Rogue : Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit.  
Sarah Moore aime ça.

Ginny Weasley a créé un groupe : Si toi aussi tu trouves que Wellan d'Émeraude est trop beau *-*  
Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Sarah Moore, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Nympha' Tonks-Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfresh, Pomona Chourave et Padma Patil ont rejoint ce groupe.  
Filius Flitwick : Par le caleçon de Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il y a une épidémie de Chevaliers d'Émeraude à Poudlard ?  
Severus Rogue aime ça.  
Albus Dumbledore : Je crois que si. Ma foi, d'après ce que m'ont raconté Minerva et Poppy, cette série n'est pas si mal que ça, je crois même que je vais commencer à la lire moi aussi. * pensif *  
Severus Rogue : Merlin, vous qui êtes notre protecteur, je vous en prie, épargnez-nous de nous retrouver contaminés par cette série qui se répand dans le château. Amen.  
Filius Flitwick : * prépare un abri anti-nucléaire, juste au cas où *

Sarah Moore : J'ai passé la journée entière à lire mon tome 6 des Chevaliers d'Émeraude. C'est grave docteur ?  
Tous les fans des Chevaliers d'Émeraude aiment ça.  
Filius Flitwick : Finalement, après avoir lu le premier tome, je crois que... JE SUIS FAN !  
Severus Rogue : Non, Filius, ne me dites pas que vous avez succombé vous aussi !  
Filius Flitwick : Puisque maintenant vous êtes seul pour faire front à cette épidémie, je crains que vous ne teniez pas longtemps avant de rejoindre notre clan.  
Severus Rogue : J'ai plus de volonté que vous ne le pensez, mon cher collègue.  
Filius Flitwick : C'est ce que nous verrons dans très peu de temps.  
Albus Dumbledore : Ne résistez pas Severus, de toute façon il est sûr que vous ne tiendrez pas deux semaines.  
Sarah Moore aime ça.  
Severus Rogue : '…' * se barricade dans les cachots *

Lavande Brown : Alors que je me cachais dans la bibliothèque pour lire mon tome 4 des Chevaliers d'Émeraude tranquille, je suis tombée nez à nez avec une araignée horriblement moche qui se promenait sur la reliure du livre qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je pense que les centaures de la Forêt Interdite ont réussi à m'entendre hurler.  
Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et 90 autres personnes aiment ça.  
Drago Malefoy : Alors c'était toi qui était à l'origine du hurlement qui m'a fait sursauter dans le placard à côté de la salle de métamorphose où je me cachais pour échapper à Pansy ? Je te dois un bleu, une bosse et un petit séjour à l'infirmerie à me faire étouff... materner par l'infirmière. Tu vas souffrir.  
Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter aiment ça.


	28. La communauté des fans des Chevaliers d'Émeraude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour chez moi, on repart donc sur le format original !

**Drago Malefoy** aime : « J'suis pas paresseux. J'suis en mode économie d'énergie. »

_Tous les paresseux de Poudlard aiment ça._

 

 

 **Parvati Patil** a posté une photo.

 **248 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Non, sans déconner, c'est vraiment Maître Abnar, l'Immortel des Chevaliers d'Émeraude, qui fait le DJ ? O_o' * choquée à vie *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je sais pas vous, mais moi en tout cas, je vais aller danser sur la musique qu'il passe. De préférence juste devant lui. Au pire je pousserais mon Onyx chéri s'il veut pas se bouger tout seul. Abnar ♥

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous êtes ridicule miss Moore.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et vous vous êtes un véritable rabat-joie, professeur Rogue.

 **J. Vampire** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Théodore Nott** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, cela fait longtemps que j'habite à côté d'une écurie. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après avoir entendu un énorme fracas dans la cuisine, j'ai trouvé un poney en train de manger les croquettes de mon chien. Normal. VDM »

 **Fred Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Severus Rogue** et **800 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Le moment où l'on fait nos devoirs et que l'on est facilement distrait par n'importe quoi... Comme une bouteille d'eau, par exemple.

 **Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley** et **517 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue**  : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE PAQUET QUE VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ DEVANT LA PORTE DE MON BUREAU CE MATIN ???

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ce paquet est le premier tome des Chevaliers d'Émeraude.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ça, je l'avais deviné tout seul, merci. Que faisait-il devant la porte de mon bureau ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : C'est un cadeau que je vous offre, mon cher Severus.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous voulez surtout que je me mette à adorer des personnages fictifs héroïsés comme la totalité des autres personnes qui vivent dans ce château, avouez-le.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ce serait totalement mesquin de ma part de vous offrir un livre pour cela.

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est totalement votre genre de m'offrir un livre dont je ne veux même pas lire la première page pour me forcer la main.

 **Remus Lupin**  : … Vous n'avez pas tort, Severus. O_o'


	29. Photos de classe !

**Albus Dumbledore**  : Annonce à tous les élèves de Poudlard : les photos de classes auront lieu le mercredi 15 mai toute la journée. Le planning de passage sera affiché sur le panneau d'affichage du Grand Hall.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Photo de classe ? * s'évanouit *

 **Padma Patil**  : Oh mon Loki, quelle horrible nouvelle ! * s'évanouit aussi *

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Mais... je croyais que je vous ferais plaisir en organisant ça ! * ne comprend pas *

 **Ginny Weasley**  : C'est sûr que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes pas une fille ! Pour nous, photo de classe est synonyme de grand stress, car ça implique d'être absolument parfaite sur ladite photo. Donc toutes les filles vont passer des jours devant leur garde-robe pour savoir quoi se mettre. Des heures devant leur glace à se maquiller et à se coiffer. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre combien c'est stressant tous ces préparatifs.

 **J. Vampire**  : Les filles, ou comment délirer complet quinze jours avant une simple photo.

 **Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Harry Potter** et **20 autres garçons** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Dois-je comprendre par là que je suis le seul mâle de Poudlard à se pomponner autant que les filles avant chaque photo ?

 **Ron Weasley**  : Je crois que oui, la fouine efféminée.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ta gueule la belette.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Calmez-vous les garçons ! Et non miss Weasley, je ne pense pas comprendre correctement les raisons pour lesquelles mes élèves filles s'évanouissent les unes après les autres quand on leur parle de photo de classe. '…'

 **Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin** et **Severus Rogue** aiment ça.

 

 

_Deux semaines avant la photo de classe..._

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Aujourd'hui, virée shopping à Pré-au-lard en vue de la photo de classe. Invitation lancée à toutes celles qui veulent avoir le meilleur look dans deux semaines !

 **Ginny Weasley, Harmony Winston, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown** et **12 autres filles** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Par contre tu n'invites pas les garçons qui ont le même objectif ?

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Non. Mais t'as cru quoi, qu'on allait te laisser assister à nos essayages ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : C'est une idée qui m'aurait beaucoup plu. Surtout si vous décidez d'essayez des sous-vêtements.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Espèce de pervers.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Espèce de rabat-joie.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je suis vraiment obligée de venir à cette virée shopping ? Je pensais plutôt réviser mes ASPICs pendant que la bibliothèque était quasi-vide.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : La question ne se pose même pas, Hermione. Tu nous accompagnes même si tu ne le veux pas. La mode avant les études !

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est un très mauvais état d'esprit que tu as là Ginny.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : '…' Espèce de donneuse de conseils à la noix.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ta phrase n'est pas facile facile à comprendre. Ce sont mes conseils qui sont à la noix ou c'est moi ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : C'est toi.

 **Sarah Moore**  : …

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore [à] Severus Rogue**  : Alors mon cher Severus, avez-vous commencé la lecture du premier tome des Chevaliers d'Émeraude ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je ne sais même plus où j'ai rangé le livre lorsque sa vue a commencé à m'horripiler, espèce de vieux fou citronné.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous ratez. C'est un petit bijou de la littérature heroic fantasy.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je sais que je rate une histoire fortement addictive, surtout.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise addiction, je vous l'assure. C'est bien moins dangereux que votre début d'alcoolisme.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je ne juge pas votre mode de vie alors ne jugez pas le mien. Fin de la conversation. Dès que je retrouve votre foutu bouquin, je vous le rends.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Miss Moore ne va pas être contente de constater que mon plan n'a pas du tout fonctionné...

 **Severus Rogue** : QUOI ??? Qu'est-ce que Moore a encore essayé de me faire faire ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Oups, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Répondez à ma question, Albus.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Laquelle ? Votre QUOI ??? ou la question qui suit ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ne faites pas l'idiot, espèce de vieillard à moitié sénile.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : D'accord d'accord, j'avoue avoir accepté d'aider la gentille miss Moore à vous convertir au culte des Chevaliers. C'est une gentille jeune femme, vous savez, elle ne pense qu'à vous sortir de l'espèce de dépression dans laquelle vous êtes plongé depuis des décennies.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service, Albus ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Bien sûr. Lequel ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Allez dire à Moore que je n'ai pas besoin de sortir de ma dépression, tout simplement parce que JE NE SUIS PAS DÉPRESSIF ! Et rentrez-vous ça dans votre crâne vous aussi.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Pourquoi ne pas aller le lui dire vous-même ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Parce que je risque de l'étrangler, et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à Azkaban pour le meurtre de l'une de mes élèves.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous n'avez donc aucune considération pour elle ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Absolument aucune. Cette fille est un véritable parasite.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous ne pensiez certainement pas ça lorsque vous l'avez embrassée au bal de Noël !

 **Severus Rogue**  : J'ÉTAIS IVRE !!

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Soit. Je vous laisse donc dans votre solitude, à dénier vos véritables sentiments pour miss Moore.

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'


	30. Le mec parfait

_Une semaine avant la photo de classe..._

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Hermione, rejoins-moi vite dans le dortoir, je crois que je n'ai rien à me mettre !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Comment ça tu n'as rien à te mettre ? Pour quelle occasion exactement ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Ben pour la photo de classe pardi !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Tu sais que c'est dans une semaine ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Oui, et justement je voudrais commencer à faire des essayages pour me décider sur ma tenue !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Mais c'est impossible que tu ne trouves rien à te mettre, tu as acheté cinq sacs de vêtements, de chaussures et d'accessoires la semaine dernière !

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Mais c'est pas suffisant cinq sacs !

 **Hermione Granger**  : J'espère que c'est une blague !

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Mais pas du tout Hermione, c'est la vérité ! Oh je t'en prie, viens vite me rejoindre, je vais finir par mourir d'angoisse ! * pleure *

 **Hermione Granger**  : J'arrive toute de suite, juste le temps de revenir de la bibliothèque et je suis là !

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Merci du fond du cœur 'Mione !

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime : « LE MEC PARFAIT : Soit il est gay, soit il a deux fois ton âge, soit il a déjà une copine, soit il ne t'aime pas, soit il vit à l'autre bout de la planète, soit il ne sait pas que tu existes ou tout simplement : il n'existe pas. »

_Toutes les filles de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Lavande Brown**  : Moi, le mien ne sait pas que j'existe.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Pourquoi, tu aimes qui ?

 **Lavande Brown**  : Richard Armitage.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Ah oui effectivement, il ne doit pas connaître toutes ses fans.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Moi je sais que le mec parfait de Sarah remplit plusieurs de ces conditions !

 **Lavande Brown**  : * à l'affut d'un bon scoop * Ah bon lesquelles ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Il a deux fois ton âge et il ne t'aime pas.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Oh la pauvre Sarah ! C'est dur de savoir que la personne qu'on aime ne partage pas nos sentiments.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Enfin on suppose qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas du genre démonstratif ni agréable.

 **Lavande Brown**  : On peut savoir qui c'est ? Histoire qu'on lui fasse la peau.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Non, désolée. Motus et bouche cousue.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ouais, on va te croire, madame motus et bouche cousue. Tu t'es pas gênée de donner des indices à tout le monde, MADAME JE NE SAIS PAS GARDER LES SECRETS !

 **Harry Potter**  : Cool, en plus il y a des indices, on va peut-être pouvoir deviner de qui il s'agit !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Si tu fais ça Potter, JE TE TUE APRES T'AVOIR ARRACHÉ LA LANGUE !

 **Harry Potter**  : Alors, tout d'abord, il a deux fois ton âge. Donc s'il est à Poudlard, on peut en déduire que c'est un prof.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Prépare-toi à crever Potter, j'arrive te chercher.

 **Harry Potter**  : Je dis ça en passant, mais je pense que tu vas avoir du mal à rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. ;p

 **Sarah Moore**  : ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! Tu te terres dans ta salle commune pour ne pas avoir à affronter une fille ? TU ES UN LÂCHE !!

 **Harry Potter**  : Attention, tu te répètes mamie sénile ! Revenons à nos moutons : il n'est pas démonstratif ni agréable. Si on part toujours du principe qu'il s'agit d'un prof et qu'il ne t'aime pas, j'en déduis que ton mec parfait est... ROGUE ??? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Potter. Tu m'insultes et tu dévoiles mes secrets, je devrais avoir le droit légitime de te tabasser à mort, non ?

 **Harry Potter**  : Je regrette Moore, mais le meurtre, même s'il suit une provocation de la part de la victime à l'agresseur, est formellement interdit dans la majorité des sociétés de notre temps. =)

 **J. Vampire**  : Ce qui m'étonnes surtout là, c'est que Rogue ne s'est pas encore rappliqué alors qu'on a parlé de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trafiquer ?

 **Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott** et **46 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	31. Un nouveau Chevalier

_Deux jours avant la photo de classe..._

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Mais où est passé le professeur Rogue ??

 **Blaise Zabini**  : Ça fait des jours qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie, ni assuré ses cours !

 **Ron Weasley**  : Moi personnellement ça me fait des vacances, alors je me contrefiche d'où il est, du moment qu'il y reste !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Retire ce que tu viens de dire la belette !

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Le professeur Rogue est actuellement dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours. Nous essayons de remédier à ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Vous lui cherchez un remplaçant ? Alors pitié choisissez quelqu'un de mille fois plus sympa !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Pourquoi est-il dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais bon... Tant pis, je vais le dire quand même, vous avez le droit de le savoir : le professeur Rogue est actuellement barricadé dans ses appartements, et refuse d'en sortir tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de lire tous les tomes des Chevaliers d'Émeraude et des Héritiers d'Enkidiev.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : … C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non c'est pas vrai il s'y est mis ??? Youpiiiiiii, j'ai gagné mon pari !!! File-moi mes 50 gallions, le Vampire !

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Comment ça, c'était un pari ? Vous m'avez menti sur vos motivations ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, ce n'était pas un pari à la base, mes intentions étaient sincères, c'est J.Vampire qui a transformé ça en stupide pari !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Et quelles étaient tes intentions, Sarah ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Euh... HA HA HA, J'AI DE LA MUSIQUE DANS LES OREILLES, JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU TA QUESTION LA FOUINE !!

 **J.Vampire**  : Mais... Mes économies ! Tu vas me prendre toutes mes économies espèce de... espèce de... Serpentarde totalement dévergondée !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Fallait pas parier alors !

 **J.Vampire**  : T'as triché, c'est certain, personne n'a jamais réussi à dicter sa conduite à Rogue, même pas Dumbledore !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je n'ai pas triché ni dicté sa conduite à Rogue, j'ai juste élaborer une stratégie basée sur l'envie d'ouvrir un livre dont tout le monde parle. Nuance.

 **Harmony Winston** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** aime : « Le professeur Rogue est actuellement barricadé dans ses appartements, et refuse d'en sortir tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de lire tous les tomes des Chevaliers d'Émeraude et des Héritiers d'Enkidiev. - Dumbledore »

_Tous les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufles aiment ça._

**Ron Weasley**  : J'aimerais pouvoir m'introduire chez lui et le prendre en photo complètement absorbé par son bouquin. xP

 **Hermione Granger**  : Ce n'est pas très respectueux, Ron. Oh, le pauvre professeur Rogue, moqué par tout le monde parce qu'il a osé lire un livre que pourtant tous les habitants de Poudlard ont lu. * affligée *

 **Ron Weasley**  : Attends, je rêve ou tu me fais des reproches et tu plains Rogue ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? O_o'

 **Hermione Granger**  : Personne ne m'a fait quoi que ce soit, mais par contre j'aimerais qu'on fiche la paix au professeur Rogue.

 **Harry Potter**  : 'Mione, tu n'as pas encore compris que le comique de la situation était que Rogue est en train de dévorer une série qui justement a été lue par tous les habitants de Poudlard ? C'est irréel, Rogue suivant comme un mouton la tendance actuelle en matière de bouquins !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Non franchement Harry ce n'est pas drôle, j'estime que chacun à le droit de lire ce qu'il veut sans être jugé, ni sur ce qu'il lit, ni sur sa personnalité.

 **Sarah Moore, Albus Dumbledore** et **Remus Lupin** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Au diable les lectures du professeur Rogue, parlons plutôt d'un sujet autrement plus intéressant : la photo de classe ! Êtes-vous prêtes et parées les filles ? Ou vous reste-t-il quelques retouches à faire avant le Grand Jour ?

_Toutes les filles de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Ginny Weasley**  : Prête et parée, commandante Parkinson ! A l'attaque !!

 **Hermione Granger**  : Je m'en fiche un peu, mais prête et parée pour ma part également.

 **Padma Patil**  : Tout est en ordre, cap'tain !

 **Parvati Patil**  : Je confirme les propos de ma sœur, ALLONS CRAMER LA PELLICULE DU PHOTOGRAPHE !

 **Lavande Brown**  : Encore une petite retouche coiffure, et je serai au top !

 **Luna Lovegood**  : Mon problème à moi est de choisir la bonne paire de chaussures, mais le plus gros est déjà fait.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je suis parée pour le combat, me recevez-vous Houston ? ;p

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Même si la question ne m'est pas adressée, je réponds tout de même par l'affirmative parce que j'ai envie de raconter ma vie.

 **Sarah Moore**  : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, c'est la cata ! Les chaussures que je veux mettre sont trop petites pour moi, et ma robe est trop juste, et mon maquillage ne convient pas à ce que je veux faire, et ma coiffure est une catastrophe !

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Ceci est une mission pour Super Pansy !

 **Lavande Brown**  : Notre camarade est danger, allons lui porter secours !!

 **Sarah Moore**  : Euh... je pense que l'une de vous deux sera suffisante, mais merci pour vos deux propositions. ^-^'


	32. Jour-J

_Le jour-J..._

 

 

 **Padma Patil**  : Je crois que mon cœur va exploser tellement je suis stressée...

_Toutes les filles de Poudlard et_ **Drago Malefoy** _aiment ça._

 

 

_Après que l'épreuve-plus-horrible-qu'un-examen soit passé..._

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Oh non, je pense que je vais avoir une tête horrible sur la photo de groupe ET sur la photo individuelle.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : J'ai eu l'impression que j'ai tiré une gueule de constipé tout du long, mais comme je ne suis pas une fille mon opinion ne va pas être prise en compte.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mais tu tires TOUT LE TEMPS une gueule de constipé la fouine, alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait le jour d'une photo officielle ?

 **Drago Malefoy**  : … Ça c'était vraiment pas sympa. Je me vengerais, Moore, je me vengerais, et tu regretteras cette phrase toute ta vie... ET ARRÊTEZ TOUS DE ME TRAITER DE FOUINE, c'est très très vexant.

 **J. Vampire**  : Pourtant tu devrais être habitué, la fouine.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Tu serais même pas capable de me le redire en face, petit con.

 **J. Vampire**  : Je crois que tu surestimes tes capacités d'intimidation, mon gars.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et expliques-moi comment tu as l'intention de te venger de mon affront ? En me faisant voltiger dans les airs avec un ridicule petit Wingardium Leviosa, comme le font les première année entre eux ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Non mais comment vous m'avez pourri mon statut avec vos chamailleries de gosses de maternelle, les Serpentards ! Allez ouste, dehors ! Continuez à vous menacer par messages privés !

 **Hermione Granger**  : J'avoue Gin', la conversation est bien partie en couille.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Harry Potter**  : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage Herm' ? Je suis outré !

 **Harmony Winston**  : Et moi je suis morte de rire sur ma chaise. Bravo 'Mione =)

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime « Je crois que tu surestimes tes capacités d'intimidation, mon gars. - J. Vampire à Drago Malefoy »

 **Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas** et **94 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Bande de cons.

 **J. Vampire**  : Ouah, je suis flatté d'être cité partout sur MagicBook. Mais faut avouer que ma phrase est la phrase la plus culte du monde, non ?

_Personne n'aime ça._


	33. Severus la fangirl

**Sarah Moore** aime « S'il existait un trophée de la paresse... j'enverrais probablement quelqu'un me le chercher. »

 **J. Vampire, Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : C'est tout toi ça. ;D

 **Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime la page  Onyx d'Émeraude

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ça s'arrange pas, hein, parrain ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non, c'est même de pire en pire.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Je rêve ou la chauve-souris est en train de devenir une fangirl au même titre que Sarah ou Harmony ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je vous jure Weasley, que la prochaine fois que vous mettrez les pieds dans un de mes cours, je vous ferai payer cher cette phrase.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Manque de bol pour vous, on ne vous revoit pas avant une semaine complète, alors j'ai le temps de préparer une riposte.

 **Severus Rogue**  : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, espèce de cornichon écervelé.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime la page  Pour que le prochain tome des Héritiers d'Enkidiev sorte plus vite en librairie

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** aime la page  Si toi aussi tu trouves que le meilleur, c'est Onyx

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que ce personnage allait beaucoup vous plaire. ;p

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : Rogue qui fangirlise, je trouve ça totalement flippant moi...

 **Harry Potter**  : Carrément terrifiant, même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. O_o'

 **Ron Weasley**  : Tout ça c'est de la faute de Sarah Moore. Si elle n'avait pas autant insisté pour qu'il ouvre ce fichu bouquin, Poudlard ne serait pas plongé dans un climat d'angoisse et de terreur.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et si tu avais su fermer ta bouche, la belette, je ne serais pas obligée de te faire ravaler ta phrase avec des coups de poings. Comme si j'avais pu prévoir qu'il finirait par craquer !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je te soutiens, Moore, pour une fois. J'ai peur de mon parrain. O_o' Il n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'il a commencé à se plonger dans les aventures des défenseurs d'Enkidiev.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Et pourquoi est-ce que vous traitez tous cette affaire comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus inouïe et la plus effrayante qui ait jamais eu lieu entre les murs de notre mythique école de sorcellerie ? Je pense qu'au contraire c'est une très bonne chose que notre professeur de potions sorte un peu de sa morosité habituelle. =D

 **Severus Rogue**  : En tant que principal intéressé par votre conversation, je tiens à donner mon avis : SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ !!

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ça ne va pas être possible monsieur. Une fois qu'on commence à fangirler, il est impossible de sortir de ce cercle vicieux, croyez-en mon expérience.

 **Severus Rogue**  : '…'

 **Sarah Moore** : La seule option est le suicide... Et encore, ce n'est pas garanti...

 **Severus Rogue**  : Alors dès ce soir, je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie avant de devenir complètement cinglé.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Meeerde. Non s'il vous plaît ne faites pas, c'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide à faire !

 **Severus Rogue**  : '…'

 **Remus Lupin**  : Je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide mon cher Severus.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Je pense la même chose. Passez à mon bureau tout à l'heure, je vous donnerai les coordonnées d'une excellente psychomage, le docteur Cathy Roth. =)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, Minerva.

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Il n'y a pas de quoi Severus, je n'aime pas voir mes collègues souffrir parce qu'ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Mais alors là, plus DU TOUT lui-même.

 **Harry Potter** aime ça.


	34. Cathy Roth, fangirls, pièges et Loki

**Cathy Roth** a rejoint MagicBook.

 **Cathy Roth** est désormais amie avec **Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin** et **4 autres personnes**.

 

 

 **Cathy Roth** aime la page  Wellan d'Émeraude, le plus courageux des Chevaliers ♥

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : C'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas que la psy de Rogue, qui est sensée l'aider à sortir de son addiction pour les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, est tombée elle aussi en plein dedans ? O_o'

 **Cathy Roth**  : Malheureusement si, c'était plus fort que moi. :oops:

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est un cauchemar.

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime une vidéo : « _Loki takes Hall H – ComicCon 2013 Full Appearance_ »

_Toutes les fangirls de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Filius Flitwick**  : Après les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, la nouvelle folie à la mode serait-elle celle consacrée à Loki d'Asgard ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est tout à fait ça professeur.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non, non, non, je ne dois absolument pas tomber dans ce piège-ci...

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « SAY MY NAME!!! »

 **Parvati Patil**  : LOKIIII!!!!!

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin, Cathy Roth, Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Millicent Bulstrode** et **Hannah Abbott** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Non, je ne succomberais pas à Loki. Point final. J'ai déjà une addiction à gérer, et c'est plus que suffisant.

 **Cathy Roth**  : Eh bien vous avez Thor, Severus. HAHA, vous avez remarqué le jeu de mots ? Je suis trop fière de moi sur ce coup-là ! XD

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Vous êtes une psychomage, pas une fangirl, docteur Roth.

 **Cathy Roth**  : Plus maintenant. Maintenant je suis liiiiiibre !!!

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aime ça.

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Oh non, pas vous aussi, Tonks ?

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin**  : Et si !

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Du moment que Minerva ne vous suit pas...

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Trop tard !

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o' Ça y est, notre mouvement à sa part de glauque.

 **Pansy Parkinson, Harmony Winston** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a changé sa photo de profil.

_Toutes les fangirls de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Harmony Winston**  : C'est bien Hermione, mettre Loki en photo de profil est une bonne initiative. Perso je l'ai en fond d'écran d'ordi.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Pfff, carrément stupide.

** Harmony Winston **  : Jaloux ?

**Drago Malefoy**  : Moi ? Non. Pas le moins du monde.

 **Sarah Moore**  : On va tout à fait te croire, la fouine. * ironique * Sinon, je viens juste de mettre le plus beau des dieux en fond d'écran de mon téléphone. * bave *

 **Hermione Granger** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.


	35. Tom Hiddleston, une fouine jalouse et une recette de crêpes

**Millicent Bulstrode** aime une vidéo : « _Business Associates with Tom Hiddleston – Jaguar USA_ »

_Toutes les fangirls de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Ginny Weasley**  : Est-il Loki ou est-il Tom ? C'est très confus dans cette vidéo.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : C'est là tout le mystère, Gin'. Je dirais Loki.

 **Luna Lovegood**  : Peu importe. Il est parfait, comme toujours. ♥

_Toutes les fangirls de Poudlard aiment ça._

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a créé un groupe : L'armée les fangirls de Loki ♥

_Toutes les fangirls de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Padma Patil**  : Très bonne initiative. J'adhère !

 

 

 **Lavande Brown** a partagé un album photo  Loki Laufeyson ♥

_Toutes les fangirls de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Sarah Moore**  : Pourquoi tant de perfection ? *-*

 **Cathy Roth, Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley** et **358 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : J'avoue. O/

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Pffff.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Chut, espèce de rageux jaloux.

 

 

 **Théodore Nott** aime « L'infirmière, tu peux lui dire Je fais un AVC ! elle va te passer une fiole de potion analgésique, cette conne. »

 **Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan** et **245 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** aime « C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais si tu brûlais dans un incendie, j'essaierais d'éteindre le feu avec de l'essence. »

 **Ron Weasley, J. Vampire** et **300 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Blaise Zabini** aime « L'ironie, c'est quand tu rentres en prison pour vol de voiture et que tu en sors pour bonne conduite. »

 **Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott** et **150 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Puisque MagicBook part en sucette à cause du mouvement des fangirls, je vous propose la recette des crêpes au whisky, histoire de faire remonter d'un chouïa le niveau de QI : Préparez la pâte. Buvez un whisky. Faites chauffer une poêle. Buvez encore deux whiskies. Mélangez une cuillère avec la pâte. Buvez encore trois whiskies. Mettez un peu de poêle dans la pâte. Patelez bien l'étale. Cherchez une autre wouteille de bisky. Crêpez la tourne. Faites cuire le whisky encore une petute minite. Sortez la poêle de la crêpe. La crêpe relevez du plancher. Beurrer du mettre cure la sêpe. Crêpez le sucre. Tes la mable et et loivà !

 **Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **269 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : La recette était tordante. Mais à l'avenir, si je te surprends encore à déshonorer notre cause, je te coupe la langue.


	36. Weezer, le Deezer des sorciers

_Activités sur Weezer..._

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** écoute « I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing » d'Aerosmith

 **Drago Malefoy** écoute « Monster » de Skillet

 **Théodore Nott** écoute « 21 Guns » de Green Day

 **Harmony Winston** écoute « Little Dolls » d'Indochine

 **Ginny Weasley** écoute « Hold Me Now » de RED

 **Harry Potter** écoute « What About Now » de Daughtry

 **Hermione Granger** écoute « Gravity » de Sara Bareilles

 **Pansy Parkinson** écoute « It Is What It Is » de Lifehouse

 **Padma Patil** écoute « Big Freeze » de Muse

 **Parvati Patil** écoute « Feeling Good » de Muse

 **Lavande Brown** écoute « Panic Station » de Muse

 **Ron Weasley** écoute « Just Stop » de Disturbed

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, sans blague, j'ai enfin réussi à tous vous contaminer avec mes goûts musicaux ? * danse de la victoire *

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime  Weezer, le Deezer des sorciers

 **J. Vampire, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat** et **698 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pomona Chourave** aime « _Top 15 des authentiques appréciations de profs dans les bulletins scolaires_ »

 **Filius Flitwick** aime « Il va falloir travailler votre vocabulaire, les verbes anglais ne se limitent pas au "like" et au "share" de votre page MagicBook. »

 **Cathy Roth** aime « Thomas aligne les 0 et les 1 : devrait peut-être envisager une carrière dans l'informatique. »

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Le latin est peut-être une langue morte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire le macchabée pendant les cours. »

 **Poppy Pomfresh** aime « Histoire : 11,5/20 de moyenne ce trimestre: bien, mais pas top. »

 **Remus Lupin** aime « Maths : élève qui ne comprend pas ce qu'est un problème... Ce qui ne résout rien. »

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aime « Musique : DOmmage que REMI n'exploite pas ses FAcilités : il reste à l'entreSOL de la cLAsse puisqu'il à choiSI de faire DOdo en cours. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Revoyez comment on calcule une moyenne. Ainsi vous saurez d'où vient ce 7,7/20 et vous comprendrez que lorsqu'on dit que les femmes ont en moyenne 1,8 enfant, cela ne veut pas dire que le deuxième est manchot. »

 **Minerva McGonagall** aime « Vos notes sont bonnes, mais vous me faites peur. Votre teint de vampire est terrifiant. Je vous en supplie, n'épousez pas Edward. »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Élève volontaire qui me semblu travailleur au début, mais il falla apprendre les terminaisons du passé simple correctement. »

 **J. Vampire** aime « You have to work. School is not cool. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « EPS: réveillez-vous, la balle est dans votre camp ! »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Pour comprendre les probabilités, mettez-vous au poker, vous maîtrisez déjà le bluff. »

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « Si vous voulez devenir médecin comme votre père, il va falloir vous mettre sérieusement au travail et pas simplement imiter son écriture. »

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « Arrêtez d'essayer de me jeter des sorts avec votre stylo 4 couleurs. On n'est pas à Poudlard ici, désolée de vous décevoir. »

 **Théodore Nott** aime « Français : l'ordre des mots dans la phrase vous devez revoir. »


	37. Tops, VDM et profs de français

**J. Vampire** aime « _Top 10 des répliques de Star Wars à replacer dans une conversation, l'air de rien_ »

 **Harry Potter** aime « Tu ne peux gagner. Si tu me terrasses, je deviendrai bien plus puissant que tu ne pourras l'imaginer. »

 **Ron Weasley** aime « Mon copain, il trouve que t’as une sale gueule. C’est vrai qu’t’as une sale gueule ! »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’on va tous maigrir un grand coup. »

 **Dean Thomas** aime « L'arme maniable d'une époque civilisée ! Les pistolasers sont bien moins efficaces. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Vous êtes venu dans cette casserole ? Vous êtes plus brave que je ne le pensais. »

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Prend ta pelle et ton seau et va jouer, p'tit gars. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Qui est le plus fou des deux, le fou, ou celui qui le suit ? »

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime « Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas. Il n'y a pas d'essai. »

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aime « Je t'aime ! - Je sais. »

 **Blaise Zabini** aime « Il est inutile de vérifier nos identités. Ce ne sont pas ces droïdes-là que vous recherchez. Tout va très bien, on peut s'en aller. »

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « _Top 15 des raisons d'être content de ne pas vivre au Moyen-Âge_ »

 **Pomona Chourave** aime « Parce qu'on pouvait mourir dans la semaine après avoir chopé un rhume ou une angine. »

 **Filius Flitwick** aime « Parce que la moyenne de durée de vie était de 30 ans »

 **Lavande Brown** aime « Parce qu'on pouvait vous tuer sans trop de raison apparente ni trop de complications judiciaires »

 **Neville Londubat** aime « Parce que la lèpre était une maladie taquine »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Parce qu'il fallait se coucher très tôt le samedi soir pour ne pas rater la messe du dimanche matin »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Parce que les congés payés n’étaient pas payés »

 **Théodore Nott** aime « Parce qu'on était réveillé tous les matins par le carillon de l’église de la bourgade »

 **Minerva McGonagall** aime « Parce qu'on avait pas encore décidé si les femmes avaient une âme ou pas. »

 **Poppy Pomfresh** aime « Parce qu'on pouvait passer au bûcher pour sorcellerie après avoir eu une crise d'épilepsie »

 **Remus Lupin** aime « Parce que le droit de cuissage permettait au seigneur d'un domaine de profiter de votre meuf avant vous lors de la nuit de noces »

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aime « Parce qu'on était jamais à l'abri d'une bonne vieille virée croisade entre potes »

 **Cathy Roth** aime « Parce que dans la file d'attente d'un salon de coiffure, on ne pouvait feuilleter que la Bible »

 **J. Vampire** aime « Parce qu'en soirée, vous accostiez des nanas qui s'appelaient Cunéconde ou Guenièvre »

 **Parvati Patil** aime « Parce que l'Amérique existait, mais que personne ne le savait »

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Parce que si vous viviez au Moyen Âge, vous seriez mort depuis 1 000 ans »

 

 

 **Fred Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, jeune papa, je joue à la princesse avec ma fille de quatre ans. Je me propose de faire le prince. Sa réponse : Non, papa, le prince, lui, il est beau. Devant mon silence dépité, elle ajoute : Bah tu peux faire Shrek. VDM »

 **George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott** et **451 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Trop sympa, la petite. x)

 

 

 **Ron Weasley**  : Les profs de français : personnes qui arrivent à détecter les éléments d'un texte que même l'auteur n'avait pas imaginé.

 **Fred Weasley, Olivier Dubois** et **150 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	38. Trucs absolument à faire avant de mourir, et pairings bizarres

**Harmony Winston** aime « _La liste des trucs à faire ABSOLUMENT avant de mourir_ »

 **J. Vampire** aime « Faire un pudding à la vanille. Le mettre dans un pot de mayonnaise. Le manger en public. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Embaucher deux détectives privés. Faire en sorte que chacun suive l'autre. »

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est décidé Sarah, on va la réaliser celle-là, en embauchant Sherlock Holmes (Robert Downey Jr ou Benedict Cumberbatch, comme tu veux) et Cormoran Strike.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ouais ce serait presque trop cool. Presque, parce que le pauvre Cormoran, j'ai vraiment pas envie de l'emmerder. Mais pour Sherlock je prendrais Robert, il m'a trop fait triper pendant le passage du deuxième film où il se travestit ! xD

 **Hermione Granger**  : Qui est Cormoran Strike ? * inculte *

 **Harmony Winston**  : On a réussi à savoir un truc qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, petite victoire !! ;P Plus sérieusement, c'est le personnage principal du livre L'appel du coucou de Robert Galbraith. _(NdA : Tadaa ! Coup de pub camouflé pour J.K Rowling ! ;p)_

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « Rentrer en courant dans une boutique. Demander en quelle année on est. Lorsque quelqu'un répond, crier _Ça a marché !!_ et sortir en chantonnant. »

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Devenir un docteur. Changer son nom de famille en Acula. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Changer son prénom en Jacques. Parler à la troisième personne du singulier. »

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Un ami : Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas normale ? - Moi : J'ai déjà essayé. C'étaient les deux pires minutes de mon existence. »

 **Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter** et **430 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** aime la page  IronFrost.

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Sérieux ? Tony Stark et Loki ensemble ? Qui est le fou qui a inventé ça ? * beurk *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tu ne comprends rien Harry. Ces deux-là vont tellement bien ensemble * cœur * On se demande même pourquoi les scénaristes n'y ont pas pensé eux-mêmes, c'est toujours aux fans de voir de magnifiques couples comme ceux-là entre les grandes lignes des films.

 **Harry Potter**  : Les scénaristes n'y ont pas pensé, mais c'est peut-être parce que Tony Stark n'est pas gay ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Arrête de critiquer le meilleur pairing d'Avengers, stupide Gryffondor.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aime la page  ThunderFrost.

 **Ginny Weasley, Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Sans rire, maintenant c'est Thor et Loki qui sont mis ensemble ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : J'adore. Potty est traumatisé par nos pairings.

 **Harry Potter**  : Mais ils sont frères !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, Loki a été adopté, et n'a donc par conséquent aucun lien de sang avec Thor... ce qui est parfait d'ailleurs, sinon ce couple aurait été bien glauque.

 **Harmony Winston** et **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime la page  Johnlock.

 **Sarah Moore, Nympha' Tonks-Lupin, Ginny Weasley** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ? Mais John est marié à Mary ! O_o'

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Et alors ? ;P


	39. Sortie de Blu-Ray, VDM, Weezer et Iron Man 3

**Sarah Moore** aime « Font partie des choses que je sais faire à la perfection : fangirler, manger, blogger, ne pas dormir, tomber dans les pommes à la vue de mon idole, plonger ma main dans un tube de Pringles, fangirler, être bizarre, foncer dans les murs. »

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Cathy Roth** et **254 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Par pitié, dites-moi que vous savez faire autre chose que ce qui est inclus dans cette liste ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je regrette professeur, mais je ne suis programmée que pour exécuter ces actions.

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : J'attends très patiemment la sortie en Blu-Ray du film Thor : Le monde des ténèbres... J-15... * se pend * * se tire une balle entre les deux yeux * * meurt d'une crise de frustration intense *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tu viens juste de mourir trois fois. Félicitations, tu as battu le record de Loki. ;P

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : J-14. Oui, j'ai l'intention de faire le décompte jusqu'au jour-J, un problème ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Oui : vous êtes folle. Et c'est une affirmation, pas une question.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Chut. Je suis pas folle.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je vous interdis de me contredire.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et moi je vous interdis de pourrir mon statut.

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : N'empêche, encore 14 jours à attendre... * se jette dans la gueule d'un Rancor *

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ce n'est pas moi qui viendrais vous sauver.

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je rentre de l'étranger et arrive à la douane. Je tends mon passeport au policier. Il prend soudain un air grave, me regarde de haut en bas et je commence à m'inquiéter. Il me demande : Luc ? - Oui ? - Je suis ton père. VDM »

 **Harry Potter, Fred Weasley** et **521 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : J-13 encore... * s'est jetée du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de désespoir *

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est bien, ça me fera des vacances. ;D

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est une blague, miss Moore, ne faites pas cette tête-là.

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : … Laissez tomber, et oubliez ce que je viens de dire, de toute façon vous ne semblez pas l'avoir compris. '…'

 

 

_Activité sur Weezer..._

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a écouté « The Small Print » de Muse.

 **Harmony Winston** a écouté « Live To Rise (Avengers Soundtrack) » de Soundgarden.

 **Sarah Moore** a écouté « Blinding » de Florence  & The Machine.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pepper, arrête de toucher à mon Tony, ou je vais être dans l'obligation de te noyer avec le contenu de ma bouteille d'eau, et tout le monde va le regretter xD – en train de regarder « Iron Man 3 ».

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous avez fini avec Loki, maintenant c'est Tony Stark ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Faux. Maintenant c'est TOUT LE MONDE : Loki, Tony, Guy of Gisborne, Marty Deeks, Onyx d'Émeraude, Sherlock Holmes, Gregory House, Thorin Oakenshield, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wellan d'Émeraude, Hadrian d'Argent... Bref, tout le monde, quoi * cœur géant *

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Faut pas chercher, c'est Sarah xD

 **Harry Potter** : Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir pu faire entrer la définition de Ron Weasley dans le dictionnaire, c'est au tour de Sarah Moore de posséder sa propre description. ;D

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.


	40. Thor à toutes les sauces, et dispute

**Sarah Moore**  : Dans une semaine, le blu-ray de Thor ! * trépigne d'impatience *

 **Severus Rogue**  : Calmez-vous, vous allez finir par griller votre unique neurone, vaillant survivant de toutes vos crises de _fangirlisme_.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Vous pouvez parler, professeur Rogue. Il y a encore des gens qui se souviennent de votre grosse crise passionnelle pour les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, et qui s'en souviendront toute leur vie même si Alzheimer les frappe. ;P

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Investiga-Thor ».

 **Dean Thomas** aime « Equa-Thor ».

 **Ron Weasley** aime « Décora-Thor ».

 **Harry Potter** aime « Naviga-Thor ».

 **Neville Londubat** aime « Calcula-Thor ».

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Escala-Thor ».

 **J. Vampire** aime « Alliga-Thor ».

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Comment osez-vous vous moquer ainsi du magnifique Thor ? O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je suis outrée !

 **Sarah Moore**  : On s'en fout de Thor, tout le monde sait que le meilleur, c'est Loki. * face de troll *

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime « Thor-Tilla ».

 **Blaise Zabini** aime « Burri-Thor ».

 **Zacharias Smith** aime « Thorst ».

 **Théodore Nott** aime « Naru-Thor ».

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est bien les gars, continuez !!

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Bu-Thor-fly ».

 **Severus Rogue**  : Maintenant, stop. Retournez à vos révisions, bande de cornichons.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Genre, vous m'avez incluse dans le groupe des cornichons aussi ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Oui.

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je suis en train de promener Esprit d'Obi-Wan, le petit chien au nom curieux d'un ami, quand il tire violemment sur sa laisse et s'échappe dans les buissons. Difficile de crier _Où es-tu, Esprit d'Obi-Wan ?_ dans un parc en gardant sa dignité. VDM »

 **749 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Mais comment peut-on appeler son chien Esprit d'Obi-Wan ? C'est vraiment un nom ridicule ! O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Les gens peuvent être très bizarres, surtout les Moldus, alors je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi, Granger.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Les Moldus ne sont pas plus bizarres que les sorciers, Malefoy.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : En tout cas, ce ne sont pas les sorciers qui organisent de grosses conventions sur les mangas, les jeux vidéos ou la science-fiction, voire les trois en même temps, et ce ne sont pas des sorciers qui s'y rendent costumés en des machins bizarres. Et encore une fois, les sorciers ne sont pas les instigateurs du mouvement free hugs qui sévit dans chacune de ces conventions. Et tout ceci n'est qu'un exemple pris au hasard, j'en ai d'autres si tu veux. ;P

 **Sarah Moore**  : Hop hop hop ! Après tes propos, la fouine, je me suis sentie obligée de m'incruster dans votre conversation pour te remettre à ta place : ce ne sont pas les Moldus qui organisent des mariages consanguins depuis des siècles, mais bien les sorciers dits de sang-pur.

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas, la traîtresse. Et ce dont tu accuses les sorciers n'a rien à voir avec la conversation de départ. … ET JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FOUINE, BORDEL DE MERDE !!

 **Sarah Moore**  : Si si, ça me concerne, la _fouine_ peroxydée. Et mon exemple à tout à voir avec la conversation, c'est toi qui refuse de voir la vérité en face.

 **J. Vampire**  : Et je confirme que tu es bien une petite fouine merdeuse et puante. A ton service mon vieux.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : * est à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid *

 **J. Vampire**  : Et ça donne quoi quand tu perds ton sang-froid ? Je suis curieux de savoir.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je colle une méchante raclée aux petits merdeux dans ton genre, espèce de crétin profond.

 **J. Vampire**  : Vas-y mollo sur les insultes, quand t'en mets trop c'est plus crédible.

 **Hermione Granger**  : DU CALME !! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que le calme ? Je vais vous faire copier deux cents fois sa définition pendant une soirée de retenue. Sans possibilité d'utiliser la magie pour tricher.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Messieurs, je vous prierai de ne pas vous donner en spectacle. Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Cela vaut aussi pour vous, miss Moore. Vous vous êtes mêlée d'une conversation qui ne vous regardait pas, et c'est de votre faute si la situation a dégénéré.

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Prend bien soin de ta liberté d'expression, Malefoy, parce que je risque de te la retirer vite fait si tu ne te calmes pas.


	41. Beaucoup de VDM, Blu-Ray, marathon, et psychopathes

**Harmony Winston** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu ma bague à l'université. Un peu partout dans ma fac, j'ai donc posé des annonces sur lesquelles il est écrit : _Anneau perdu, me contacter au..._ La seule réponse que j'ai pu obtenir jusqu'à maintenant, c'est : _Bien essayé, Sauron !_ VDM »

 **849 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : JE L'AI EUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! OH MY LOKI, j'ai eu le blu-ray de Thor 2 !! * _____________________ * * bug cérébral * * black-out total * * redémarrage du système en cours... *

 **Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley** et **70 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus** Rogue : Le seul point positif, c'est qu'au moins vous arrêterez de vouloir vous jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais les points négatifs compensent le positif : crises de fangirlisme à répétition et même en cours, pensées totalement centrées sur ce Loki et donc possibles explosions de potions... Bref, je prépare un abri pour me protéger de vous pendant les prochains jours.

 **Sarah Moore**  : '…' Je ne sais plus quoi dire, là franchement vous m'avez coupé toute répartie.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je suis génial.

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore [à] Harmony Winston**  : Ça te dit, un marathon Loki ce soir ? :)

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ok, ça va être trop top !!!

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et je suis tout à fait certain que vous n'oublierez pas de rédiger le devoir que je vous ai donné aujourd'hui pour demain. ;D

 **Sarah Moore**  : '…'

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Faire ses devoirs en regardant Doctor Who... Le meilleur moyen d'oublier la moitié des trucs qu'on veut écrire ! xD

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin, Albus Dumbledore** et **157 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Trésor Public : Le seul trésor que l'on ne cherche jamais mais qui nous trouve toujours. »

 **248 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, ma copine regarde dans mon frigo et commence avec son classique : _Tu es un porc, tu nettoies jamais rien, regarde cet œuf, ça me donne envie de vomir, il est tout noir, couvert de mousse, ET IL Y A MÊME DES POILS DESSUS !_ Je vais voir : c'était un kiwi. VDM »

 **Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Severus Rogue** et **789 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Ce soir, soirée Thor 2 avec Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood, parce que Chris Hemsworth et Tom Hiddleston sont trop craquants * p *

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin**  : Ça m'a fait penser à toi, Sarah Moore ;D « Quel est ton Avenger préféré ? - Loki. - Non, je veux dire Avenger ? - Loki. - Ce n'est même pas un Av... - Loki. »

 **Sarah Moore, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Un jour peut-être, tu apprendras à faire la différence entre les Avengers et leur ennemi, Moore.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et tes parents feront dans ce cas-là la différence entre Tu-Sais-Qui et l'Ordre du Phénix.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : … O_o'

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé ma voiture ouverte pour aller à la boulangerie. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé un homme sur la banquette arrière. Il a crié : _C'EST QUI LE PATRON ???_ Plus jamais je ne laisse ma voiture ouverte, plus jamais. VDM »

 **482 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dean Thomas**  : Sixt, boost yourself. ;D

 **Neville Londubat**  : Cette pub est vraiment stupide.

 **Harry Potter**  : Comme la plupart des pubs en fait. (a)

 **Ron Weasley** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Devinez qui vient de redevenir fan de Palpatine en quelques pages ? Y a vraiment que moi pour vouer un culte à des psychopathes. xD – en train de (re)lire « _Star Wars : Le Labyrinthe du Mal_ » de James Luceno.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Toi et les psychopathes, une grande histoire d'amour. ;D

 **Sarah Moore**  : Faut avouer que Palpatine et le Moriarty de la série TV Sherlock sont vraiment des cas à part, et qu'ils sont carrément géniaux !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Et tu n'inclus même pas Loki dans ta liste ? Il va être jaloux.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Loki n'est pas un psychopathe, renseigne-toi bien avant de sortir des conneries pareilles.

 **Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Suveillez votre langage, miss Granger. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 

 

 **Filius Flitwick** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, professeur de collège, j'ai convoqué la mère d'une de mes élèves à cause de ses résultats catastrophiques. Pendant le rendez-vous, sa mère m'a annoncé qu'il était impossible que sa fille ait de tels résultats, car elle était surdouée et bénéficiait d'un très gros kiwi. VDM »

 **Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : En tout cas, on sait de qui la fille tient son si gros kiwi.

 **Sarah Moore** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Poppy Pomfresh** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, ma mère enregistre le message du répondeur : _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de... euh... Non, plutôt le fixe, ah ah ! Cécile, ne te fous pas de moi ! Quoi, je suis nulle ? Fais-le, toi ! Merde, fait chier ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Comment on l'arrête ? Putain !_ On cherche encore comment le modifier. VDM »

 **50 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Personne A : Thor ! - Personne B : Iron Man ! - Personne C : Iron Man ! - Personne A : Thor ! - Personne D : Thor ! - Personne E : LOKI !! »

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston** et **90 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est totalement ce que Sarah serait capable de faire dans le même cas. xD

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ouaip !

 

 

 **Pomona Chourave** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, cela fait une semaine que, ayant perdu ma brosse à cheveux, je me coiffe tous les matins avec une fourchette. Je crois que j'ai atteint le fond. VDM »

 **487 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Cathy Roth** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je suis professeur dans un lycée et les élèves se moquent souvent de ma petite taille. Ce matin, l'un d'eux a inscrit tout en haut du tableau : _Efface-moi si tu peux._ VDM »

 **Filius Flitwick** et **784 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Remus Lupin** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, mon chien et moi avons trouvé un petit rituel nocturne : il pose sa truffe à quelques millimètres de mon nez, comme ça, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sursaute, je crie, il aboie comme un fou, puis se recouche. Il a recommencé trois fois cette nuit. VDM »

 **978 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée dans un magasin de bricolage avec ma fille de quatre ans pour acheter un pot de peinture. Je suis ressortie trente minutes plus tard sans peinture, mais avec un gros sachet de graines et trois petits poussins dans une boîte. VDM »

 **417 personnes** aiment ça.


	42. Vidéos, Wizz'ard Tests, et blond décoloré

**Dean Thomas** a partagé une vidéo :  Hulk face à Zlatan et Ronaldo pour une pub

 **25 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : Bah, s'il font jouer Hulk, autant faire jouer toute l'équipe des Avengers avec lui lors d'un match contre les Chitauris ! :p

 **Sarah Moore** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ce serait carrément génial ! * a des étoiles qui scintillent dans ses yeux * Mais encore plus avec Loki dans l'équipe des Avengers, comme ça Thor et lui auront enfin une raison de s'engueuler. ;)

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 **Filius Flitwick**  : Je crois que j'ai sauté quelques épisodes... Qui sont Hulk, Zlatan, Ronaldo, les Avengers, les Chitauris, Loki et Thor ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : …

 **Drago Malefoy**  : …

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous n'avez simplement pas assez de culture Moldue, Filius.

 **Filius Flitwick**  : C'est tout à fait possible, mon cher Severus. :)

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a partagé le résultat d'un test de Wizz'ard Tests : « Dans la série Doctor Who, Harmony Winston serait le Onzième Docteur (Matt Smith) »

 **Hermione Granger, Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** et **54 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : * 0 *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu dois sacrément être contente, vu que c'est ton préféré d'entre tous. ;D

 **Harmony Winston**  : Graaaaaaaave * - *

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Blaise Zabini** a partagé le résultat d'un test de Wizz'ard Tests : « Transformé en robot, Blaise Zabini serait C-3PO ! »

 **Théodore Nott** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Blaise Zabini**  : C'est pas juste, je voulais être R2-D2, il est dix fois plus cool ! * boude *

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé une vidéo :  Robert Downey Jr AWESOME Interview

 **90 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : RDJ * p *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Lui aussi, il est parfait, alors je vais l'épouser. * cœur *

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous comptez avoir combien de maris, exactement ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ça dépend... Je vous inclus dans la liste aussi ? :D * sourire innocent *

 **Severus Rogue**  : Je vous demande pardon ? O_o'

 **Ron Weasley**  : Sarah, NE M'APPROCHE PLUS, je ne veux pas que tu me refiles ta maladie. Beurk.

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** a mis un album photo en ligne : Premier aprèm au bord du lac avec les filles * cœur * - avec  Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore et Luna Lovegood

 **150 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : C'est quoi cette tête, Sarah ? On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. Même les yeux globuleux sont au rendez-vous. :p

 **Blaise Zabini** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, monsieur je me décolore les cheveux pour faire croire que je suis un vrai blond. ;D

 **Drago Malefoy**  : C'est même pas vrai d'abord.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Si, Théodore m'a avoué qu'il t'a vu un jour avec ton produit décolorant sur les cheveux, dans votre dortoir. ;)

 **Drago Malefoy**  : NOTT ! Ramène-toi ici, je dois t'étriper ! Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais rien dire à personne !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je crois que ta réputation est ruinée maintenant, la fouine. XD

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **290 personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : J'ai des crampes dans les abdos à force de rire, félicitations à Théodore Nott et à Sarah Moore pour avoir dévoilé la vérité sur les cheveux de la fouine au grand jour. * applaudit *

 **Drago Malefoy**  : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FOUINE !

 **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini** et **60 autres personnes** se foutent régulièrement de la tronche de Drago Malefoy en le traitant de fouine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Who Will Save You Now? » de Les Friction & « Fahrenheit » d'Immediate Music.


	43. Bataille d'acteurs, retenues et fête entre amis

**J. Vampire** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je suis en sortie avec mes élèves de 3ème. Ils ont tous eu la bonne idée de m'appeler papa durant toute la sortie et devant les passants choqués. VDM »

 **462 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Théodore Nott**  : Celle-là est franchement géniale et originale. Je valide, c'est une VDM x)

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 

 

 **Nympha' Tonks-Lupin** a changé son nom en **N. Lupin**

 **Remus Lupin** , **Minerva McGonagall** , **Albus Dumbledore** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : Une virée à Pré-au-Lard, un après-midi shopping, puis une bonne Bièraubeurre : voilà comment faire le bonheur de Pansy Parkinson et de Ginny Weasley. ;D Et j'admets que ça fait vraiment du bien. x)

 **Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Harmony Winston** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** est en train de regarder _Robin Hood BBC : Season 3, episode 6 Do You Love Me?_ : ... Bon, j'avoue que je ne regarde que pour les beaux yeux de Richard Armitage, mais ce mec est parfait * p * (De plus, l'épisode commence génialement bien, il est à moitié à poil * bave *) - avec  Harmony Winston et Hermione Granger

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger** et **80 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : C'est vrai que c'est le plus beau mec du monde * - *

 **Hermione Granger**  : Et sa voix... * 0 *

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Bof, maintenant je lui préfère Benedict Cumberbatch.

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o' * scandalisée *

 **Harmony Winston**  : J'adore Ben, mais il fait pas le poids à côté de Richard. O_o'

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : * prépare son poignard *

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Wow, c'est bon les filles, calmez-vous ! * lève les mains en signe de reddition *

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Non, sérieux, vous seriez prêtes à vous arracher mutuellement la peau à cause d'un désaccord sur un acteur ? (Qui en plus, n'est même pas si beau que ça...)

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est une possibilité, ma chère fouine. (RÉPÈTE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, ESPÈCE DE BOUSE D'HYPPOGRIFFE ?!?)

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Déjà, toi, je ne t'adresse plus la parole, espèce de balance. Et, pour la je ne sais combientième fois : NON JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FOUINE. (Wow, pas la peine de me hurler dans les oreilles, espèce de fangirl enragée.)

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu n'as aucune idée des tortures qui t'attendent, petit con...

 **Severus Rogue**  : STOP ! Retenues pour monsieur Malefoy et miss Moore, cette dispute digne de deux enfants de cinq ans fait honte à notre Maison.

 **J. Vampire, Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Eh les gens, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, alors ça vous dirait une petite fête entre amis à la Salle sur Demande ?

 **64 personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Ouais, ce serait carrément génial !

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Ça te dérange si je l'organise avec toi, Pansy ?

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! :D

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Crashed », « Ghost Of Me » & « What About Now? » de Daughtry


	44. Geektons, photos, film, expression bizarre et propos choquants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est officiel, Dumbledore shippe le Severus/Sarah xD Comme vous pourrez le voir dans ce chapitre :D

**J. Vampire** a aimé une page :  Les « geektons », dictons revisités par les geeks, pour les geeks

 **Blaise Zabini** aime « Ne pas mettre toutes ses données dans le même disque dur »

 **Dean Thomas** aime « La meilleure défense, c'est l'Avast »

 **Harry Potter** aime « Photoshop ne fait pas le moine »

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « Les amis MagicBook de mes amis MagicBook sont mes amis MagicBook »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Il faut tourner sept fois ses doigts sur le clavier avant de tweeter »

 **Neville Londubat** aime « Tomber dans les Apple Stores »

 **Théodore Nott** aime « La nuit, tous les tchats sont gris »

 **J. Vampire** aime « Il pleut comme Nyan Cat qui pisse »

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « Vieux comme MySpace »

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Les pandas ne font pas des Nyan Cats »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Retweetera bien qui retweetera le dernier »

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a posté une photo en identifiant **Drago Malefoy**

 **Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore, J. Vampire** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Décidément, t'en auras sorti des conneries pendant cette heure d'étude, Granger. En fait, c'est pas plus mal de rester à l'intérieur pendant que les autres vont prendre le soleil ;D

 **Hermione Granger**  : T'es sérieux là ? O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Tout à fait ma chère x)

 **Ron Weasley**  : Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi Hermione ? O_o'

 **Hermione Granger**  : Roooh, tout de suite les grands mots ;)

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** était en train de regarder The Other Boleyn Girl (Deux sœurs pour un roi) – avec  Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger

 **60 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oh my Captain, oh my Captain, oh my Captain, je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre de mes émotions. La fin est si triste...

 **Harmony Winston**  : Et ce connard de roi tellement taré !

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Pauvre Anne (celle incarnée par Scarlett Johansson), à la fin elle a presque tout perdu... * sanglote *

 **Hermione Granger**  : Malgré tout, c'était un film extraordinaire, pas vrai les filles ?

 **Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Harmony Winston** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça même si elles continuent à pleurer comme des madeleines.

 

 

 **J. Vampire**  : Sarah Moore, arrête avec tes expressions bizarres x)

 **Harry Potter**  : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore dit ?

 **J. Vampire**  : Elle m'a sorti, tout d'un coup : « Passer aussi inaperçu qu'un rappeur au Hellfest ». Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi, mais on en a débattu.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je suis géniale ! * chevilles qui enflent *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Si on a besoin d'une expression bizarre, au moins on sait qu'on peut faire appel à toi :p

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Bientôt, les gentils psychomages de Ste-Mangouste vont venir vous voir, miss Moore, mais bien sûr ce ne sera pas parce que je les ai appelés ;)

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston** et **J. Vampire** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : En train de regarder _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_. Oh my Captain, Wolverine à poil ! * bave *

 **97 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Miss Moore ! O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Rooh ça va, faites pas celui qui est choqué, on dirait que vous ne me connaissez pas x)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Hum... Il est vrai que je pouvais m'attendre à quelque chose dans ce genre avec vous ;)

 **Sarah Moore**  : Faites gaffe, bientôt ce sera vous qui vous retrouverez comme Wolverine :p

 **Severus Rogue**  : QUOI ???? O_o' Miss Moore, retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire, ou c'est moi qui vous retire des points !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Excusez-moi, monsieur, c'est Harmony qui m'a volé mon téléphone et qui a écrit ça O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Genre... :p

 **Severus Rogue**  : Retenue pour toutes les deux, je ne veux pas chercher à connaître le nom de la vraie coupable. Ces propos sont inacceptables.

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Vous êtes un véritable rabat-joie, Severus x)

 **Severus Rogue**  : C'est quoi encore votre problème, Albus ?

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Rien, rien... * sifflote gaiement *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « I Wish I May », « Diary Of Jane », « Fade Away », « So Cold » & « What Lies Beneath » de Breaking Benjamin.


	45. Évènement à Poudlard et retenue musicale

**Pansy Parkinson** a créé l'évènement :  Soirée entre potes parce que Poudlard, c'est bientôt fini * snif *

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je sens que ça va être grandiose * - *

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : Pauvre Sarah Moore, elle a tellement mis en colère le professeur Rogue en chantant pendant la retenue qu'il l'a gardée deux heures supplémentaires avec lui. Elle doit en voir de toutes les couleurs, la pauvre :(

 **46 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter**  : Elle a chanté pendant une retenue avec Rogue ? O_o' Tout le monde savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête, mais là elle a battu ses records de folie !

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Par curiosité, elle a chanté quoi ? Sinon, j'en ai rien à foutre de ses souffrances, elle m'a humilié.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Drago, il va falloir que l'on ait une petite conversation nous deux, sur les propos que tu peux tenir sur mes meilleurs amis.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Drago ? O_o' Depuis quand tu te permets d'être aussi familière avec Malefoy au point de l'appeler par son prénom ? * écœuré *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ron, Hermione a le droit de se faire de nouveaux amis, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui elle peut fréquenter. Drago, je ne supporte pas vraiment ce manque de compassion, mais la chanson était _Stockholm Syndrome_ de Muse.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Oh ça va, elle a du goût... Minute, t'es sérieuse, elle a vraiment chanté ça devant Severus ? O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Oui, je sais, elle est folle, mais j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. '…'

 

 

_[Deux heures plus tard...]_

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : _And we'll fly, and we'll fall, and we'll burn... No one will recall, no one will recall_  ♪ Taaaaadam ! Oui, je suis vivante, et de retour sans la moindre séquelle * sifflote, toute joyeuse *

 **Harry Potter**  : Comment as-tu réussi à te sortir de là en vie ? O_o'

 **Hermione Granger**  : Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi joyeuse ? * suspicieuse *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je te survivrais... Hrrrm, je m'égare dans les vieilles chansons Moldues, désolée. Ouaip, j'ai survécu, et si je suis aussi contente c'est à cause de ça, évidemment. Pourquoi autant de suspicion, Hermione ? :p * sourire innocent *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Moi aussi, je suis suspicieuse, mais de ton sourire _innocent_. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, il faut qu'on parle.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Keeps Getting Better » & « Bound To You » de Christina Aguilera.


	46. Compte-rendu de la soirée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur (trèèèèèèèès importante !) : J'ai fini par être contaminée par mon propre cerveau et désormais j'imagine Severus Rogue avec le physique et la voix de l'acteur anglais Richard Armitage (et je vous invite vivement à le googler et à regarder sa série Robin Hood BBC sur YouTube – si vous êtes suffisamment bilingue pour vous passer de sous-titres – parce que ce mec est vraiment tout simplement magnifique !! * 0 *)
> 
> Sinon, si vous avez un compte Twitter ou Instagram, je suis preneuse. Renseignez-le moi en review ou par message privé et je vous ajoute x)

**Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **42 autres personnes** ont participé à l'événement  Soirée entre potes parce que Poudlard, c'est bientôt fini * snif *

 

 

 **J. Vampire**  : C'ÉTAIT GÉANT !! En même temps, une soirée qui regroupe des meufs qui sortent dix conneries à la seconde (n'est-ce pas, Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger ? ;D), des mecs qui draguent tout ce qui bouge (le vent que Pansy Parkinson a collé à Blaise Zabini ! O_o'), et des alcooliques renommés qui adorent les strips-teases sur les tables (Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter :p), ne peut qu'être géniale ! x)

 **52 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : VOLDEMORT EN TUTU ROSE.

 **Harmony Winston**  : QUI CHANTE LE GÉNÉRIQUE DE BOB L'ÉPONGE.

 **J. Vampire**  : EN DANSANT LA ZUMBA.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : SUR UNE PLAGE HAWAIIENNE.

 **Hermione Granger**  : AVEC UN VERRE DE MOJITO DANS LES MAINS.

 **Luna Lovegood**  : POURSUIVI PAR UN RONFLAK CORNU.

 **Blaise Zabini**  : Tu sais, monsieur le Vampire (qui ressemble à tout sauf à un vampire d'ailleurs '…'), t'es pas obligé de rappeler le pire moment de la soirée en écrivant le compte-rendu.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle. x) J'ignorais que j'avais un tel sens de la répartie.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Strip-tease sur les tables, hein ? Je suppose que tu en redemandes, Hermione Granger ?

 **Hermione Granger**  : Oh oui, autant de fois que tu le voudras, Dray.

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Harry Potter**  : O_o' (Pour mon propre strip-tease, oui JE L'ADMETS j'étais complètement beurré !)

 **Ginny Weasley**  : O_o' (J'ai le droit de t'en réclamer un autre, mon chéri ? * p *)

 **Ron Weasley**  : (O_o')

 **Sarah Moore**  : QUI ÊTES-VOUS ET QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT À HERMIONE GRANGER ??

 **Ron Weasley**  : Hey ! C'est ma réplique ça !

 **Sarah Moore**  : * tire la langue *

 **J. Vampire**  : Il n'empêche que mon moment préféré entre toutes ces tranches de conneries et de délires, c'est quand Rogue s'est tapé l'incruste pour nous dire d'aller nous coucher, et qu'il a déboulé au beau milieu de l'ode à la gloire de son physique à la Richard Armitage, chanté par une très ivre Sarah Moore. :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oh pitié, n'en reparle pas ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. * se planque derrière sa réplique du bouclier de Captain America *

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'était quoi les paroles déjà ? _Et ses magnifiiiiiiques abdominauuuuuuuux !!_ je crois non ? Enfin, il y en avait d'autres, mais j'étais trop morte de rire pour les retenir. xD

 **Sarah Moore**  : Traîtresse ! O_o'

 **Hermione Granger**  : Il me semble qu'il y avait aussi un couplet entier dédié à ses cheveux...

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Et un autre pour ses _subliiiiiiimes yeux d'onyyyyyyx_. ;D

 **J. Vampire**  : Et une petite partie sur ses fesses. x)

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je vous hais. '…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Far Away » & « Someday » du groupe Nickelback.


	47. Vidéos dossier

**Pansy Parkinson** a publié un album  Soirée entre potes : Héhéhé, j'ai enfin rassemblé les photos des différentes personnes. * rire sadique * - avec Drago Malefoy, J. Vampire, Hermione Granger et 41 autres personnes.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** a partagé une vidéo de l'album  Soirée entre potes de **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est notre chanson sur Voldemort ! * - *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oh my Winter Soldier, on a l'air encore plus con en la chantant sur une vidéo que dans la vraie vie... J'AIME.

 **Harry Potter**  : Sérieux ? _VOLDEMORT EN TUTU ROSE_  ? O_o' C'est une idée absolument géniale ! Dommage que ce psychopathe sans nez ne soit plus là pour l'entendre, on aurait pu se marrer en regardant son visage se décomposer...

 **Ron Weasley**  : … et on se seraient tordus de rire pendant qu'il vous massacrerait à coup d'Avada Kedavra ! :p

 **Drago Malefoy**  : O_o'

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé une vidéo de l'album  Soirée entre potes de **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Fred Weasley, George Weasley** et **187 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Sarah Moore, je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser ! _Ses subliiiiiiimes yeux d'onyyyyyyyyx..._ ♪

 **J. Vampire**  : _Et son fessier si feeeerme..._ La la la la la ! xD

 **Sarah Moore**  : * s'empourpre* * file s'enterrer trois kilomètres sous terre *

 **Severus Rogue**  : Cela suffit. Je ne veux pas revivre ces souvenirs embarassants à la fois pour Miss Moore et pour moi-même. Une sanction ayant déjà été appliquée dans le cas de votre camarade, je vous enlève à tous 40 points et vous donne 4 heures de retenue avec Rusard.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : « Une sanction ayant déjà été appliquée dans le cas de votre camarade »... Ma très chère Sarah, peut-on savoir quel genre de sanction ton professeur préféré a usé contre toi ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, vous ne pouvez pas. :p

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Et pourquoi ? On veut TOUT savoir !

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est ma vengeance contre vous pour avoir remonté cette connerie à la surface.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ou alors, c'est peut-être parce que tu as un tas de trucs à cacher ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Peut-être bien. Mais mes secrets ne concernant pas l'ensemble de ce réseau social, je ne répondrai à personne et ils seront enterrés avec moi dans la tombe que je compte aller creuser immédiatement pour ne plus me couvrir de ridicule à chaque fois que je mets le nez en dehors de mon lit.

 **Harry Potter**  : Humpf. C'est pas fair-play tout ça.

 **Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, J. Vampire** et **241 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a partagé une vidéo de l'album  Soirée entre potes de **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend depuis une semaine ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : L'amûûûr, ma petite belette, l'amûûûr... !

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Pas mal le strip-tease, mon cher Malefoy, mais n'empêche que je préfère celui d'Harry. Lui au moins n'a pas gardé le caleçon. :p

 **Harry Potter** aime ça.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Ginny ! O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pauvre Ron, il passe son temps à être choqué depuis trois jours x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Rootless Trees » de Damien Rice & « The Light At The Edge Of The World » de Darkest Hour.


	48. Winter Soldier, paradoxe ambulant, et scoop de l'année

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble le nail art du Winter Soldier, je vous invite à venir sur ma chaîne YouTube (celle de Tinaradith) et à cliquer sur le tuto qui y est associé. x) /AUTO-PUB DISCRÈTE/

**Sarah Moore** a ajouté une photo.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Wow ! C'est super joli ! C'est toi qui l'a fait toi-même ?

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Wah ! J'adore ! * - * Depuis le temps que tu disais que t'allais réaliser un truc de nail art spécial Winter Soldier ! :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ouaip, je l'ai fait cet après-midi Mione. Maieuuh, Pans', j'avais pas encore trouvé mon espèce d'étoile rouge x)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous devriez réviser vos ASPICs au lieu de passer vos après-midis à faire vos ongles.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Qui vous dit que je ne travaille pas pendant que mon vernis sèche ?

 **Hermione Granger** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, on m'a traitée de paradoxe ambulant. Je faisais mon jogging avec un sac de chips dans la main. VDM »  Sarah Moore ;D

 **Sarah Moore**  : Maieuh d'abord ! Je ne suis pas un paradoxe ambulant, et je ne fais pas mon jogging en mangeant des chips.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Tu ES un paradoxe ambulant, et tu as déjà fait du vélo d'appartement en te goinfrant de fraises Tagada devant le dernier épisode de Sherlock. :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : … C'est bon, je l'admets. '…'

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **J. Vampire**  : O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : O_o'

 

 

 **J. Vampire**  : Pardon ! Pardon ! Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! * zizague entre des personnes imaginaires * J'AI LE SCOOP DE L'ANNÉE. Attention, tenez-vous bien à votre clavier, ça va décoiffer ! Vous êtes prêts ? … Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sortent ensemble !!

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Félicitations ! * - *

 **Ginny Weasley**  : C'est génial ! Bravo à tous les deux !

 **Harry Potter**  : Du moment que ma meilleure amie est heureuse – et je sais qu'elle l'est –, je n'ai rien à redire. Et je suis aussi très heureux pour eux.

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Ce réseau social a fini par réaliser mon vœu le plus cher : la réunification des Maisons. Puissiez-vous être heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Merci, mais on n'est pas du tout pressés, professeur Dumbledore. O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Mais genre, pas du touuut. O_o'

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Félicitations ! :D

 **Blaise Zabini**  : Bon choix, Drago. Et * clap clap * à vous deux.

 **Théodore Nott**  : Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour, quand même x)

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Félicitations à vous deux :)

 **N. Lupin**  : C'est formidable * 0 *

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ma foi, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose ;)

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien ?

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ce n'est pas une réponse. Vous le savez au moins ?

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Neville Londubat**  : Je me permets de l'excuser, professeur. Il est en état de choc.

 **Ron Weasley**  : …

 **Neville Londubat**  : Allons, ça va aller Ron, ça va aller...

 **Ron Weasley**  : * émoticône du cœur brisé en deux morceaux *

 **Neville Londubat**  : Et dépressif, en plus. NON RON, n'ouvre pas cette fenêtre ! Ne saute pas, je t'en supplie !

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 **Neville Londubat**  : Ah non, c'est bon, il l'a refermée. On n'est pas passés loin du désastre !

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ouf !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Almost Lover » d'A Fine Frenzy, « Raining » d'Art Of Dying (ft. Adam Gontier) & « I Don't Want To Miss A Thing » d'Aerosmith.


	49. Retweets et nouveau gros scoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Bad Day » de Daniel Powter & « Land Of Confusion » de Disturbed (Genesis cover).

**Harmony Winston** a retweeté : « Les trois choses principales à faire en Grande-Bretagne : 1 – Sourire à tout le monde, être poli. 2 – Attendre que la théière ait fini de bouillir. 3 – Parler du visage de Benedict Cumberbatch. »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Et on a beaucoup à en dire. Oui beaucoup. Surtout de ses yeux * 0 *

 **Cathy Roth, N. Lupin, Hermione Granger** et **315 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté : « Tom Hiddleston et Benedict Cumberbatch deviennent les nouveaux Hugh Grant et Colin Firth 67% plus vite avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire : Désolé pour ça. »

 **Cathy Roth**  : Il ne leur reste plus qu'à tourner dans une nouvelle adaptation des deux romans cultes de Jane Austen, et le travail sera terminé * p *

 **Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Millicent Bulstrode** et **219 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **N. Lupin** a retweeté : « La voix de Benedict Cumberbatch est 82% plus profonde que ce que les gens pensent. »

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Et donc 82% plus sexy * 0 *

 **Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott** et **164 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** a retweeté : « Seulement 13% des Britanniques ont cligné des yeux depuis que David Tennant leur a dit de ne plus le faire. »

 **Millicent Bulstrode**  : Et donc 13% des Britanniques ont été tués par les Anges Pleureurs.

 **Pomona Chourave, Poppy Pomfresh** et **461 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a retweeté : « Le bonheur des Britanniques s'élèverait de 9000% si Graham Norton commentait tout. »

 **Minerva McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra** et **347 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Padma Patil** a retweeté : « Les noms les plus fréquents donnés au Docteur : 1 – Steven. 2 – Elvis. 3 – Jésus. 4 – Cynthia. 5 – DoctorWho. 6 – SherLoki. 7 – Keith. »

 **Parvati Patil**  : Cynthia xD

 **Sarah Moore**  : SherLoki * 0 *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Oh non, la revoilà avec ses pairings complètement improbables ;D

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Allez, c'est à mon tour d'avoir un gros scoop. J. Vampire et Harmony Winston sont de nouveau ensemble ! :D

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'était pas un scoop pour moi. J'étais déjà au courant, et même avant toi :p

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ouais, je te l'ai dit. Ce qui n'est pas juste, d'ailleurs, vu que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton petit secret ;)

 **Sarah Moore**  : De quel petit secret veux-tu parler ? * sifflote d'une façon totalement innocente *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je sais que tu sors avec quelqu'un. Ne me mens pas. Et je pense savoir avec qui. À toi de venir me le confirmer si t'as le cran.

 **Sarah Moore**  : …

 **Hermione Granger**  : Histoire de changer de sujet, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes remis ensemble, tous les deux ? Je croyais que vous disiez que ça pourrait pas marcher.

 **J. Vampire**  : On fait un deuxième essai, on verra bien où ça nous mènera. ;)

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Pour ceux et celles qui se sont marrés avec les tweets, je vous conseille le compte StatsBritain. x)


	50. BDM, hashtags et suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Here With Me » de Dido & « Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) » d'Evanescence.

**Harry Potter** a partagé une Blague de Merde (BDM) : « Un officier de police à son supérieur : - Chef ! Chef ! On a retrouvé Voldemort décédé dans une grotte ce matin ! / - Envoyez une équipe là-bas, il ne faudrait pas que l'affaire... nous file sous le nez ! »

 **Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue** et **298 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Théodore Nott** a partagé une BDM : « C'est _x_ au carré qui part dans les bois mais quand il en ressort, il a perdu son carré. Pourquoi ? / Parce qu'il a marché sur une racine ! »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah ah ah. BDM = Blague De Matheux. Mais bon, au moins, celle-là, je l'ai comprise ! O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Par Merlin, c'est un miracle. x)

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé une BDM : « Windows nous fait aussi des Blagues de Merde : _Windows a détecté que vous n'aviez pas de clavier. Appuyez sur F9 pour continuer._ Ou encore : _Nous ne parvenons pas à nous connecter au réseau. Vous pouvez consulter l'aide en ligne._ »

 **Severus Rogue**  : Il n'y a pas à dire : la technologie ne sera jamais aussi puissante qu'un livre.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Puriste ;D Je rigole, vous avez parfaitement raison :p

 **Severus Rogue** : Révolutionnaire ;) Mais j'ai toujours raison. ;p

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je m'ennuie. Alors je poste des hashtags bizarres. #Slytherin #BetterThan #Gryffindor

 **Harmony Winston**  : Alors je vais m'ennuyer avec toi ;D #JohnlockForever

 **Sarah Moore**  : #WeAreRobinHood #RobinHoodBBC #RichardArmitage #GuyOfGisborne

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Have a break. Have a #KitKat.

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : #Fanwarrior #NoLife #Passionate #Crazy #ThisIsSPARTA

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o' '…'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Qui y a-t-il, professeur Rogue ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Vous deviez réviser.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah oui ?

 **Severus Rogue**  : Oui. Vous me l'aviez promis.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah bon ? Je dois avoir la mémoire courte.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et mettez-vous au travail.

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Comment ça, tu lui avais promis ? * suspicieuse *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pas tes affaires, Mony.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Effectivement, cela ne vous regarde pas, Miss Winston.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Humpf. Vous me cachez quelque chose, vous deux. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais croyez-moi, je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir...

 **Sarah Moore**  : Impossible, à moins que tu n'embauches Sherlock.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Ah, ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir.


	51. Examens, perles du bac, VDM de dingues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques :  
> \- « Breaking The Habit » de Linkin Park  
> \- « Wide Awake » de Katy Perry  
> \- « Impossible » de James Arthur  
> \- « Car Crash » de Matt Nathanson.

**Drago Malefoy**  : Il fait trop chaud pour travailler... Malheureusement, on a les ASPICs demain...

 **Hermione Granger**  : * a la boule au ventre *

 **Harry Potter**  : Allons, Hermione, tu sais que tu vas tous les avoir, tu es la meilleure élève de notre promotion. :D

 **Harmony Winston**  : Et personne ne t'a égalée depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard. ;D Et d'ailleurs, où est passé Ron ? On ne le voit plus avec vous.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Mon imbécile de frère ne veut plus voir Hermione depuis qu'elle a commencé à sortir avec Drago. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Oh...

 

 

_[Après une éprouvante semaine d'examens...]_

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Libres. Enfin liiiiiiiiibres !!! * sautille partout *

 **Sarah Moore**  : * émerge de sa grotte en mode cadavre plusieurs fois ressuscité * Ça y est ? C'est fini ? On va pouvoir dormir et arrêter de se repasser nos cours des deux dernières années jusqu'à la nausée ? YOUUUHOUUUU !!!! * imite Pans' *

 **Severus Rogue**  : Voyons, miss Moore, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Vous rigolez ? C'était l'Enfer sur Terre !

 **Severus Rogue**  : '…' Je laisse tomber.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oui, il vaut mieux.

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** a partagé un lien :  Les nouvelles perles du bac Moldu sont arrivées !

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime « Dans une première partie, nous verrons les avantages. Dans une deuxième partie, nous verrons les désinconvénients. »

 **Harry Potter** aime « Se connaître soi-même nécessite une bonne connaissance de soi. »

 **Neville Londubat** aime « Pour vivre dans la joie et l'allée graisse, il faut faire des sacrifices. »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Un monde multipolaire est un monde où il fait très froid. »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Dans le poème, le dialogue entre un brin d'herbe et la tombe montre clairement que nous n'habitons pas le même univers. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « L'émotion que l'on ressent à la lecture d'un texte poétique est la satisfaction de savoir comprendre des œuvres que les autres ne comprennent pas. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Cette rencontre va être décisive, car sans vouloir vous spoiler la fin du roman, Fabrice ne va pas rester dans cette prison. »

 

 

 **Hannah Abbott** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, mon fils de six ans m'a raconté qu'il jouait aux Dalton avec ses copains d'école. Il m'a donné des détails, m'a parlé de plan d'évasion, mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Plus tard, la directrice m'a appelé : ses copains et lui s'étaient vraiment évadés après avoir fait un trou dans le grillage. VDM »

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o' Sarah Moore : O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Ils sont vraiment dérangés, ces enfants Moldus...

 **Hermione Granger**  : Je crois que c'est l'une des choses les plus dingues que l'on m'ait jamais dites. O_o'

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, saxophoniste, je me suis cassé le bras. En faisant du sport ? Non : en décoinçant la tête de mon frère de mon saxophone. VDM »

 **J. Vampire**  : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oh my Winter Soldier.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.


	52. Ask.wizz et soupçons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musiques : « Run » de Snow Patrol & « Casual Affair » de Panic! At The Disco.

**Sarah Moore** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Quel est ton bruit préféré ? / - La voix de mon chéri * 0 * »

 **Harmony Winston**  : Chéri qui est... ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu lâches jamais le morceau, toi, hein ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Jamais.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Qu'est-ce qui t'aide à mieux dormir ? / Un bon oreiller. x) »

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Quelle chanson as-tu dans la tête ? / - _For You Only_ de Trading Yesterday. _But I'm so far... So far from home..._ * chantonne * »

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Hrrm hrrm...

 **Sarah Moore**  : QUOI ENCORE ??

 **Harmony Winston**  : Rien du tout, ma chère, rien du tout...

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Que ne peut-on pas acheter avec de l'argent ? / - L'Amour, avec un grand A... * cœur * »

 **Drago Malefoy, J. Vampire, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Harmony Winston, Sarah Moore, Severus Rogue** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « De quoi es-tu certain ? / - De la météo de demain ! xD »

 **Severus Rogue, Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger** et **95 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Qu'y a-t-il d'unique dans le site Ask.wizz ? / - Sa capacité à trouver des questions à la fois connes et philosophiques. »

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Vous avez un goût commun certain pour le sarcasme...

 **Sarah Moore**  : HARMONY !!!

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je te ferais cracher le morceau, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra. * sourire sadique *

 **Sarah Moore**  : '…'

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Combien de dents as-tu ? / - Bah... autant que les êtres humains normaux. Je ne suis pas une mutante des dents ! x) »

 **Drago Malefoy, Sarah Moore** et **164 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Te clonerais-tu si tu le pouvais ? / - Ouaip. Pour envoyer mon clone en cours à ma place ! »

 **Ron Weasley** et **548 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment chantes-tu ? / - Est-il possible de donner un nombre négatif ? »

 **Sarah Moore**  : Moi, en tout cas, je vous donne 9.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Seulement 9 ? :p

 **Sarah Moore**  : Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je réserve le 10 au chanteur Adam Gontier. x)

 **Harmony Winston**  : Sarah...

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non. Tu n'iras pas plus loin, Harmony.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de poser ma question. O_o'

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a répondu à une question sur Ask.wizz : « Quand tu danses, tu ressembles à... ? / - Une dinde. Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas me regarder danser. »

 **Severus Rogue**  : Pourquoi autant d'auto-dénigrement ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Ah ah. Non, c'est la stricte vérité. x)


	53. Conversation féminine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion de musique : « Who Will Save You Now? » de Les Friction.

**Luna Lovegood** était en train de regarder _Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur (Snow White and the Huntsman)_ – avec  Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown et N. Lupin

 **Lavande Brown**  : Soirée entre filles ;)

 **Parvati Patil** : Naaah, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ce Chris Hemsworth * 0 *

 **Hannah Abbott**  : +1

 **Ginny Weasley**  : +1

 **Padma Patil**  : +1

 **Hermione Granger**  : Je suis entièrement d'accord. +1

 **Harmony Winston**  : Personnellement, je préfère Chris Evans, mais c'est vrai qu'Hemsworth est aussi une bombe !

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Et une bombe très musclée... xD

 **N. Lupin**  : Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas aimé Kristen Stewart ?

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Non, je te rassure, c'est général.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Elle me sort par les yeux c'te pouffe.

 **Parvati Patil**  : O_o'

 **Padma Patil**  : O_o'

 **Lavande Brown**  : Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter Bella ! O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bah faut admettre que c'est pas la meilleure actrice du monde non plus. '…' Et... * avec trois ans de retard * Hemsworth est pas mal dans son genre, Evans déchire tout, mais Hiddleston, Stan et Downey sont les meilleurs acteurs de la franchise ! * 0 *

 **Padma Patil** : Tu n'es qu'une rageuse. Et t'en fais quoi de Jeremy Renner ?

 **Lavande Brown** : Tu craches ton venin, mais t'as un nom à nous donner en ce qui concerne la meilleure actrice du monde ? Et c'est vrai : où est passé Hawkeye dans cette histoire, hein ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pour cette histoire d'actrices, je suis en train de sérieusement hésiter entre Helena Bonham Carter, Natalie Portman et Scarlett Johansson. * se creuse la tête * Renner est bien lui aussi, mais après je suis pas trop fan d'Hawkeye.

 **N. Lupin**  : Wow! On se calme, les filles ! C'était une conversation amicale au début, vous vous en souvenez ?

 **Minerva McGonagall**  : Rangez vos arguments et vos provocations, sinon je vous mets en retenue. Ce serait dommage de se retrouver enfermée dans le château alors que tout le monde va profiter du soleil, n'est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Je vous laisse sur votre faim, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon côté sadique qui ressort, et puis il faut bien que je fasse durer le suspense ! ;D
> 
> Je nomme officiellement Sebastian Stan (♥♥♥) meilleur acteur du monde, et Hayley Atwell (*0*) meilleure actrice du monde :D


	54. Couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musique : « Almost Lover » d'A Fine Frenzy, « Paradise » de Coldplay & « Comatose » de Skillet (qui est une chanson absolument excellente ;p).

**J. Vampire** et **Harmony Winston** sont maintenant _en couple_.

 **249 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Maintenant c'est officiel, votre statut MagicBook a été changé. :p

 **Fred Weasley, N. Lupin** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** sont maintenant _en couple_.

 **421 personnes** aiment ça.

_Ron Weasley n'aime pas ça et se prépare à se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie._

**Hermione Granger**  : Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères juste un peu ?

 **Ron Weasley**  : …

 **Hermione Granger**  : Surtout n'oublie pas de passer la chanson _I Believe I Can Fly_ dans les hauts-parleurs du château lorsque tu t'apprêteras à faire le grand saut.

 **Ron Weasley**  : O_o'

 **Hermione Granger**  : Rhooo, tu vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque juste pour une dose d'humour noir ?

 **Sarah Moore** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** sont maintenant _fiancés_.

 **367 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger**  : C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations :D

_Ron Weasley s'apprête à se jeter dans les tentacules du calmar géant._

**Hermione Granger**  : RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

 **Molly Weasley**  : N'AS-TU PAS HONTE DE TA RÉACTION ?! REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI T'EXCUSER !

 **Ron Weasley**  : … Pardon.

 **Molly Weasley**  : AVEC PLUS DE CONVICTION, JEUNE HOMME !

 **Ron Weasley**  : Je suis extrêmement désolé d'avoir gâché le moment de bonheur de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami. Je me mets à genoux et suis prêt à me faire lyncher et fouetter si jamais mes excuses ne conviennent pas aux personnes offensées.

 **Molly Weasley**  : N'en fais pas trop quand même.

 **Ron Weasley**  : …

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** et **Seamus Finnigan** sont maintenant _en couple_.

 **150 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Neville Londubat**  : Vous cachiez bien votre petit jeu, hein ? x)

 **Dean Thomas**  : Si bien que ça ?

 **Harry Potter**  : Non. Je vous ai entendu au beau milieu de la nuit il y a environ une semaine. ;)

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : Zut, ça veut dire que j'ai raté mon sort de silence '…'

 

 

 **Théodore Nott** et **Pansy Parkinson** sont maintenant _en couple_.

 **249 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Fred Weasley**  : Les sang-purs restent avec leurs congénères, ça ne changera pas...

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Mais que tu es bête mon cher frère. C'est l'amouuur !

 **George Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est le déluge des mises en couple par ici en ce moment. Je me demande quand est-ce que Sarah Moore nous annoncera l'identité de l'élu de son cœur ?

 **Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown** et **97 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Tu peux toujours courir :p

 **Harmony Winston**  : La cérémonie des diplômes a lieu demain ;)

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oui, je sais. Et alors ?

 **Harmony Winston**  : Demain soir, tu ne seras plus considérée comme une élève.

 **Sarah Moore**  : J'ai toujours pas vu de lien. '…'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Arrête de faire ton innocente. Dans 24 heures, tu seras libre comme l'air et tu n'auras plus à faire de cachotteries à tes amis. ;D

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu veux parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Je vous fais encore mariner, je sais, mais c'est mon petit plaisir. De toute façon, la vérité va bientôt éclater au grand jour, alors il vous faudra juste encore un peu de patience...


	55. Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion de musique : « No Matter What » de Papa Roach.

**Albus Dumbledore** a créé un événement :  Remise des diplômes des ASPIC

 **85 personnes** y participeront.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Arf, je sais pas quoi me mettre.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Pour quoi ? La remise des diplômes ? Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, on doit venir en uniforme.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Non. Je te parle du bal de fin d'année qui a lieu le lendemain soir.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Oh...

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore pensé à ce que tu allais te mettre ? O_o'

 **Hermione Granger**  : A vrai dire, cela m'était presque sorti de la tête...

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : O_o'

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** [à] **Hermione Granger**  : Ce serait trop te demander de mettre une robe sexy pour le bal ?

 **Hermione Granger**  : Oui.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Oh.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** [à] **Hermione Granger**  : Écoute-moi bien Hermione. Il n'est pas question que tu restes une minute de plus avec l'autre blondasse ! Il est mesquin, arrogant, c'est un Serpentard et en plus il te prend pour un bout de viande : il vient de te demander de mettre une robe provocante ! O_o' Ce type n'est pas fréquentable, il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Alors laisse-le tomber et redeviens raisonnable !

 **Hermione Granger**  : C'est toi qui va ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles, Ronald Weasley. Ma vie m'appartient, j'en fais ce que j'en veux sans avoir à te rendre personnellement des comptes – ce qui implique que j'ai tout à fait le droit de sortir avec Drago. CQFD. Quant à toi, tu es étroit d'esprit, imbécile et tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres. C'est toi qui a un sérieux problème. Non mais tu te prends pour qui à me dire des choses pareilles ?

 **Ron Weasley**  : JE ME PRENDS POUR TON MEILLEUR AMI !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Harry aussi est mon meilleur ami, et il a accepté la situation sans broncher. Tu es jaloux, tu croyais que j'allais sortir avec TOI alors maintenant tu es parfaitement dégoûté que j'aie pu te filer sous le nez. TU ES UN CONNARD.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Arrête de te faire des films. La fouine t'a déjà rendue paranoïaque, et ça fait même pas deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble. Ce sera quoi dans dix ans ? Il t'aura fait devenir comme lui ? JE NE SUIS CERTAINEMENT PAS AUSSI CON QUE TOI.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, Weasley : notre amitié est finie. Je ne sais même pas si on a pu parler d'amitié un jour. Tu vas trop loin, et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Maintenant, dégage. Hors de mon chemin. Je ne veux plus te voir.

 **Harry Potter**  : Le problème qui se pose lorsque vous vous séparez comme ça, c'est que je n'arrive pas à rester ami avec l'un et l'autre. Je me sens écartelé car je vous adore tous les deux, parce que nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble – tous les trois. Main dans la main. Mais Hermione a raison, Ron : tu t'es comporté comme un véritable connard. Alors je pense qu'on va éviter de se parler dans les prochains jours, sinon je risque de t'en mettre une.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Très bien. Tu tiens avec elle. Tant mieux. N'ose même plus m'adresser la parole.

 **Harry Potter**  : Je ne tiens pas avec Hermione, pas plus que je ne tiens avec toi. Il n'y a pas de clans, Ron. J'ai pris ma décision sans me dire de quel côté j'allais tenir.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Oh Harry... Je suis désolée de te mettre dans une telle situation. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Ron.

 **Harry Potter**  : Ce n'est pas de ta faute 'Mione. Ron peut parfois être sacrément buté et prendre de mauvaises décisions. Alors je prends mes distances, même s'il est mon meilleur ami.

 **Ron Weasley**  : J'adore comment vous parlez de moi sans faire attention à ma présence. Mais ne vous gênez surtout pas, laissez-moi donc profiter du spectacle lamentable que vous donnez.

 **Ginny Weasley**  : C'est toi le plus lamentable de tous, Ron. Harry ne sera pas le seul à arrêter de te parler. Et je n'ai pas pris cette décision parce que nous sommes fiancés mais parce que tu mérites que quelqu'un te remette à ta place, petit con.

 **Ron Weasley**  : Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous là à me faire des reproches alors que vous ne voulez plus entendre parler de moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette gigantesque dispute, mais il fallait bien qu'elle tombe un jour. Ron ne pouvait pas faire la gueule en déprimant dans son coin éternellement, il devait s'exprimer... même s'il a foutu la merde, on est bien d'accord.  
> Vous avez certainement remarqué que Severus a disparu de la surface des écrans. Je le garde au chaud – en dessous de mes couvertures bien évidemment x) – pour mieux le ressortir lorsqu'arrivera THE grand moment. Préparez-vous, c'est pour bientôt ! ;D


	56. Compte à rebours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musique : « It's All In Your Hands » d'Adam Gontier & « Betrayed Me » d'Adema.

**Hermione Granger**  : Ce soir, remise des diplômes. Je stresse...

_Tous les élèves de septième année sauf Ron Weasley aiment ça._

**Harry Potter**  : Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera toi la meilleure, comme toujours ;D

 

 

 **Harmony Winston**  : H-5 avant la remise des diplômes. Oh my Captain America, je sens que je vais me suicider à cause de l'attente. * se jette sous le Poudlard Express *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pareil. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu...

 **Harmony Winston**  : Oui, mais toi, tu as une raison en or : tu vas nous dévoiler le nom de ton petit ami.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Je ne vois pas comment je le pourrais, je ne vois personne.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Et moi je sais que tu es loin d'être aussi innocente que tu le laisses paraître...

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pourquoi est-ce que ta phrase est bourrée de sous-entendus pervers ? O_o'

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy**  : H-4. Si je n'ai pas une mention très bien, mon père va m'étrangler. Gloups.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Ne te crispe pas, mon poussin, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge. x)

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je rêve ou tu viens de te foutre ouvertement de moi ? O_o'

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : H-3. J'ai tellement la trouille que je transpire à grosses gouttes, et ça fait couler mon fond de teint. '…'

 **Théodore Nott**  : C'est pas très sexy ce que tu viens de dire.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Je sais et je m'en fous pour une fois, mon canard en sucre.

 **Fred Weasley**  : _Mon canard en sucre_  ? Ce n'est pas un surnom digne de la bourgeoisie...

 **Ginny Weasley**  : Fred, tais-toi ou je te lance un maléfice de Chauve-Furie.

 **Harry Potter** aime ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire**  : On est à H-2 et Harmony va finir par casser ma PS Vita si elle continue à la serrer aussi fort dans ses mains pendant qu'elle y joue.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Au moins, elle n'est pas en train de faire les cent pas devant toi en criant au lieu de parler. ;)

 **J. Vampire**  : Parce qu'elle en est capable ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non. Enfin je pense pas. Je disais ça juste pour te faire comprendre que tu avais de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas pire que ça. x)

 **Harmony Winston**  : Vous savez que tout est public sur MagicBook, et que par conséquent je peux lire ce que vous dites sur moi ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : On ne peut mieux. C'est pour cette raison que je parle de toi en ces termes.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Mon côté sadique m'a encore poussée à jouer avec vous. C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui me contrôle lorsque j'écris xD


	57. Stress et mentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musique : « You Know My Name » de Chris Cornell & « Hallelujah » de Jeff Buckley.

**Neville Londubat**  : Ça commence dans vingt minutes et je poireaute déjà devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je suis tellement en avance qu'il n'y a encore personne. Est-ce que quelqu'un est en route et vient me tenir compagnie ? ;)

 **Hannah Abbott**  : Je ne tenais vraiment plus en place moi non plus, et je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres. Donc je pense qu'on va pouvoir se tenir compagnie mutuellement ;D

 

 

 **Severus Rogue**  : Dix minutes avant la remise des diplômes, le hall d'entrée est déjà noir de monde. Pour les rares mentions qui risquent de tomber, je ris d'avance.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'pas gentil ça, professeur.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Qui a dit que je l'étais ?

 **Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick** et **438 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** [à] **Sarah Moore**  : Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps à nous rejoindre ? Tu peaufines les détails de ton annonce ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Mais de quelle annonce parles-tu, à la fin ? Je viens de séparer deux première année qui en étaient venus aux mains pour une histoire de cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Sont violents les gosses de maintenant O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Tu ne serais pas à Serpentard si tu ne savais pas mentir et manipuler les gens. On est pas dupes, tu nous caches quelque chose.

 **Hermione Granger**  : Et ne t'en fais pas, on découvrira quoi.

 

 

_[Après la cérémonie...]_

 

 

 **Neville Londubat**  : MENTION ASSEZ BIEN. Ma grand-mère ne me scalpera pas vivant ! * danse de la victoire *

 **Hannah Abbot**  : Mention bien. C'est pas mal, mais je visais plus haut. * hausse les épaules *

 **Dean Thomas**  : Assez bien. Et ça me convient parfaitement.

 **Seamus Finnigan**  : Tu m'as battu. Pas de mention pour moi. Mais je compte bien prendre ma revanche cette nuit 8D

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Oh par pitié, il y a des hôtels pour ce genre de choses, alors arrêtez vos sous-entendus glauques. Mention très bien pour ma part, je n'ai pas à me chercher de beau cercueil. ;D

 **Harry Potter**  : Bien. Je suis plutôt fier de moi, là ! * s'auto-applaudit xD *

 **Hermione Granger**  : Très bien. J'encadrerai ça dans ma chambre, je ne pensais pas l'avoir.

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Arrête avec ça ! Vu les résultats que tu as eu, ils auraient dû créer la mention excellent pour te la donner. x) J'ai eu assez bien de mon côté.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Très bien. Mais je suis déçue par l'absence d'annonce du côté de Sarah... Me serais-je trompée dans mes théories ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bien. Bwah, j'ai légèrement foiré mon épreuve de potions mais ça pourrait être pire. Quelle annonce aurais-tu voulu que je fasse alors que je n'ai rien à dire ?


	58. Philosophie, araignée et dieux nordiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musique : « This Time Imperfect » d'AFI & « Once I Was Real » de Bradley Caleb Kane.

**Ginny Weasley**  : Demain soir, le bal de fin d'année !

 **Hermione Granger**  : Je n'en reviens toujours pas. L'époque Poudlard est bientôt révolue. Après tous ces bouleversements dans nos vies. Bonjour la dépression.

 **Harry Potter**  : Notre adolescence passée ici a été tout simplement magique. Il n'y a pas de plus bel endroit que Poudlard, malgré le sang, les combats, les larmes et les épreuves. Nous avons également eu nos coups de foudre, nos fous rires, nos moments de complicité... Jamais je n'oublierai ce que cette école m'a apporté – bien plus que des connaissances, mais des amis et une famille pour la vie.

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est très beau ce que tu as écris Harry. Tu me dois une boîte de mouchoirs pour m'avoir fait pleurer en lisant tes lignes x)

 **Harry Potter**  : Le pire c'est que je suis prêt à te l'accorder xD

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Il y a les gens normaux, qui passent des soirées calmes et leurs nuits à dormir. Et puis il y a les accidents de la nature, comme Sarah Moore, qui font la chasse à l'araignée à trois heures du mat', équipés d'un sabre laser en plastique et d'une paire de tongs.

 **487 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Pas ma faute, j'ai la trouille de ces bestioles.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Certes... Mais de là à se prendre pour un Jedi... Quoique, rien ne peux plus me surprendre venant de vous.

 **Sarah Moore**  : D'abord, j'étais une Sith, pas une Jedi. Ensuite... le monde serait bien morne sans les accidents de la nature, plus personne ne dirait de conneries et on se ferait mais chier... ;D

 **Harmony Winston**  : C'est pas faux :p La vie serait d'un ennui si tu n'étais pas là...

 **Sarah Moore**  : C'est l'une des choses les plus gentilles qu'on m'ait jamais dites, merci ma chérie * cœur *

 **Harmony Winston**  : Seulement l'une ? Quelles peuvent être les autres ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Aucun moyen de torture ne me fera révéler ce secret. :p

 

 

 **J. Vampire**  : Il fait un putain d'orage ici... Thor n'a visiblement toujours pas digéré sa transformation en femme dans les comics Marvel. x)

 **Severus Rogue**  : Comment ça ? Thor, une femme ? Ils sont tombés sur la tête ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : Malheureusement non. J'espère qu'il ne feront pas la même métamorphose dans les films, je commence à apprécier Chris Hemsworth et son physique de rêve...

 **Severus Rogue**  : …

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oups. Pardon, je divague.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Et pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de t'excuser, tout à coup ?

 **Sarah Moore**  : … Loki, donne-moi le courage de ne pas la transformer en escargot...

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : L'étau se resserre... Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose de différent. J'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas trop, même si le ton humoristique sera conservé. x)


	59. Allez viens, c'est bientôt la fin... ♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musique : « Raise Your Glass », « So What? » & « Trouble » de P!nk, & « Let Her Go » de Passenger.

La Grande Salle était noire de monde, en cette soirée de fin d'année. La décoration s'était mise sur son trente-et-un : la Lune du ciel artificiel brillait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, une fontaine d'eau avait été installée au milieu de la pièce, et les grandes fenêtres s'étaient parées de fin rideaux argentés.

La Grande Salle, principal lieu de vie des élèves, cœur du château, était plus lumineuse que jamais.

Sarah et toute la bande d'amis s'étaient regroupés dans un coin, assis sur des bancs faits d'un drôle de métal argenté et agencés en cercle. Sirotant leurs boissons – sans alcool évidemment, nous sommes dans une école –, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, profitant de cette dernière soirée tous ensemble entre les murs de Poudlard.

\- Alors, ma très chère Sarah, commença Drago d'un ton plutôt accusateur, on va peut-être enfin savoir ce que tu nous caches depuis des semaines ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Harmony t'a enrôlé dans sa cause « faisons cracher le morceau à Sarah » et donc tu poses une question qu'elle t'a textoté ? répliqua la concernée.

\- En fait, elle a enrôlé tout le monde, lui expliqua Harry. Nous sommes tous avides de connaître l'identité de ton petit ami.

\- Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance face à autant de monde, renchérit Hermione. Alors, vas-y, dis-nous tout.

Sarah les regarda tous au fur et à mesure, découragée. Une contre dix, le combat était loin d'être équitable !

Elle soupira.

\- Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle se leva et des cris d'indignation fusèrent dans le groupe.

\- Tu prends la fuite ? s'exclama Ginny. Il n'est pas question que tu ailles te planquer quelque part sans nous avoir donné de réponse !

\- Non, je ne prends pas la fuite, banane, rétorqua Sarah, je dois juste dire quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Et elle s'éloigna dans la foule.

 

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, comme elle l'avait promis, Sarah revint vers eux, un sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Accrochez-vous, c'est pour... maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle.

Au même moment, la musique s'éteignit, les lumières convergèrent vers l'estrade, et Albus Dumbledore prit le micro entre ses mains.

 -Ce soir est un moment important dans la vie de deux des habitants de ce château, commença le directeur. Car ce soir, leur relation sera officialisée aux yeux de tous. Ils souhaitaient évidemment le faire en toute discrétion, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que tout le monde soit au courant – c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour cet homme qui nous a beaucoup apporté.

Ginny et Pansy murmurèrent entre elles, visiblement surprises.

\- J'ai donc le plaisir d'annoncer, termina finalement Dumbledore d'une voix forte, que Severus Rogue et Sarah Moore forment désormais un couple !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis de la part du corps professoral, mais la plupart des mâchoires tombèrent. La nouvelle était parfaitement inattendue !

Harmony commença sa danse de la victoire, visiblement au comble de la joie.

\- Hihihi ! chantait-elle. Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais !!

\- T'es tombée sur la tête ?

Harry était abasourdi. Le plus horrible professeur de Poudlard était en couple avec Sarah ? Elle avait certainement pris un coup sur la tête !

\- En couple avec mon parrain, hein ? fit Drago. J'ai le droit de te dire bienvenue dans la famille ?

Pour toute réponse, Sarah lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

 

 

Lorsque le choc fut digéré, tous se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Ils formèrent des couples : Sarah avec Severus – bien évidemment –, Harmony avec le Vampire-Qui-N'en-Est-Pas-Un _(NdA : non, vous n'aurez pas encore son prénom xD)_ , Drago avec Hermione, Harry avec Ginny, Pansy avec Théodore, Dean avec Seamus, Neville avec Hannah Abbott, et Luna avec... Blaise.

Dumbledore, qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini de jouer des tours aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, lança un slow. Plusieurs duos soupirèrent de dépit. Plus romantique que ça, tu meurs. Le directeur devait se sentir bien seul pour vouloir s'occuper de leurs vies amoureuses. C'était agaçant mais en même temps triste.

Severus se dit très sérieusement qu'il devrait lui organiser un rencard avec Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce style de narration ne vous aura pas trop dépaysés par rapport à ce que vous pouviez lire dans les chapitres précédents.  
> Et maintenant, vous ne me harcelerez plus pour lire du Sarah/Severus, surtout que vous en aurez une nouvelle dose dans le chapitre suivant – qui sera sur la même lignée que les anciens.  
> Oui, le titre du chapitre est bien une référence à la chanson Allez Viens (C'est Bientôt La Fin) de la troupe de la comédie musicale Mozart l'Opéra Rock. ;D


	60. The Great Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions de musique : « Halfway Gone » & « Had Enough » (ft Daughtry) de Lifehouse.

**Severus Rogue** et **Sarah Moore** sont maintenant _en couple_.

 **Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin** et **153 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la fameuse retenue où tu as chanté _Stockholm Syndrome_ , Sarah ? ;D

 **J. Vampire**  : Et tu as l'autorisation de tout nous raconter dans les détails. 8D

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Sauf si c'est interdit aux moins de 18 ans O_o'

_**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **249 autres personnes** aiment ça et ne souhaitent surtout pas connaître la vie intime du professeur qu'ils détestent le plus au monde._

**Sarah Moore**  : Mais vous êtes une sacrée bande de pervers ! O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Ces sous-entendus sont écœurants.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Que s'est-il passé, alors ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Comme tu t'en souviens bien, j'ai commencé à chanter ma chanson en récurant les chaudrons. Severus s'est énervé, t'as fait sortir, et m'a gardée deux heures de plus.

 **Harry Potter**  : Oui, ça, c'est la partie que l'on connaît déjà. Comme tu as grandement piqué ma curiosité, je veux savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

 **Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et **349 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Oui, j'y viens. Je garde juste un peu de suspense. x)

 **Albus Dumbledore**  : Je sens que cela va être captivant. * attrape un gros pot de pop-corn caramélisé ET citronné *

 **Sarah Moore**  : Évidemment, je pensais que j'allais me faire passer un gros savon.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Accouche bon sang ! * frustrée *

_**Neville Londubat, J. Vampire, Théodore Nott** et **428 autres personnes** aiment ça et atteignent également un niveau de frustration intense._

**Sarah Moore**  : Au lieu de ça, Severus m'a emmené dans ses appartements privés.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Je me sens mal tout d'un coup... * nauséeux *

 **Hermione Granger**  : Idiot, elle a dit que ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qui s'était passé... Ou alors est-ce une ruse pour ne pas nous spoiler la fin de l'histoire ?

 **N. Lupin, Cathy Roth, Pomona Chourave** et **548 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore**  : Non, ce n'est pas une ruse, 'Mione. Severus a lancé un jeu vidéo de karaoké et on a passé deux heures à chanter les plus gros tubes de Muse et de Linkin Park. Voilà, vous savez tout.

 **Severus Rogue**  : Et c'est pour cela que nous ne souhaitions pas vous le révéler, puisque ça casse mon image.

 **Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore** et **294 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire**  : Quoi ? C'est tout ? O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Je suis frustrée.

 **J. Vampire**  : On pensait tous les deux que vous vous étiez envoyés en l'air.

 **Drago Malefoy**  : Seigneur, ôtez cette vision d'horreur de mon esprit... * vomit *

 **Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Harry Potter** et **627 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue**  : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston**  : Genre vous sortez ensemble et vous vous êtes jamais sauté dessus ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue**  : Cela ne vous regarde pas miss Winston. O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Bien sûr que si 'Mony, mais pas ce jour-là !

 **Severus Rogue**  : Sarah ! O_o'

 **Sarah Moore**  : Rhooo, c'est bon ! :p

 **Drago Malefoy**  : * s'évanouit *

_**Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter** et **597 autres personnes** aiment ça et ont des réactions similaires._

 

 

 **Hermione Granger**  : En route pour Londres à bord du Poudlard Express... * déprime *

 **Pansy Parkinson**  : Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, on se reverra un jour.

 **Harmony Winston**  : Le monde sorcier n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de nous !

 **Sarah Moore, Severus Rogue, J. Vampire** et **248 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de l'auteur : Nous n'en avons pas fini ! Je continuerai à écrire des hors-séries, je prépare des bonus, et quelqu'un m'a glissé l'idée d'écrire une suite sous la forme d'une fanfiction normale. Nos héros reviendront donc bientôt pour encore plus de délires et de moments drôles !


	61. Récapitulatif

Je ne suis pas matheuse, je n'aime pas beaucoup les statistiques, mais je vais faire une entorse à ma propre règle pour cette fanfiction. x)

 

 _MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook_ , c'est...

\- 60 chapitres

\- 32 865 mots (sans les annotations)

\- 199 184 caractères (toujours sans les annotations)

 

 

C'est une aventure commencée le vendredi 18 janvier 2013 à 15h21,

longtemps postée sur le site Fanfiction.net,

supprimée le dimanche 13 octobre 2013 par les administrateurs du site,

remise en ligne le mardi 31 décembre 2013,

et qui a vu son dernier chapitre écrit le jeudi 14 août 2014 à 14h20 – publié le samedi 4 octobre 2014 à 14h.

 

Et qui maintenant se retrouve sur AO3,

dont les trois premiers chapitres ont été remis en ligne le 28 mars 2015,

et le dernier le 23 mai 2015, soit presque deux mois de remise en ligne intensive.


End file.
